A Different Suite
by Zucker Kuchen
Summary: AU Light is a college student in the orchestra and when musicians become the target of a familiar serial killer, an eccentric undercover detective enters the picture. Can he stop the murders and protect Light before its too late? LxLight, good Light. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: AU Light is a college student in the orchestra and when musicians become the target of a deranged serial killer, an eccentric undercover detective enters the picture. Can he stop the murders and protect Light before its too late? LxLight, Slash.

* * *

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter one: An Odd Meeting**

* * *

When my lovely reached my gaze, I couldn't resist the urge to smile.

Not to say that I resist many urges. Oh no, quite the contrary.

She looked clumsy, a quality both endearing and convenient for my purposes. Her dull clothing revealed almost nothing of her figure and this only further enticed me to undress her rather violently with my teeth.

I ran my small blade over my lips at the thought and a nuance of pain caressed. I licked my lips and my eyes slid closed for a moment of delight.

I cocked my head to the side when she stopped to balance her many bags and began rummaging through one, letting out a sigh of presumingly annoyance. She was looking down and I moved closer to peer at her face. Her lengthy locks were dark and messy as they fell against her surprisingly pale face.

A light jingle of keys and her steps became increasingly hurried.

Has my lovely noticed me? The notion excited me and I felt my fingers twitch. Perhaps.

After she passed my spot, I took advantage.

It was almost 3 A.M. and no one heard her cries.

* * *

How boring.

He sighed.

The young man lightly skimmed through his various assigned works, which happened to be different perspectives in psychology and criminology. He sighed again finding no new information or anything of interest. He read these sort of books in high school.

He lazily tossed the books to the side. Wait, not lazily. Light was never lazy, only exhausted with utter boredom as his brilliance was consistently being wasted. He wasn't egotistical either. Only, he was supposedly at the best university that Japan could offer, yet he still found no stimulation.

Nothing to _really _hold his interest.

He glanced over to a black case leaning innocently against the corner. Perhaps he could practice and become even more amazing in his technique. If that were even possible. He almost snorted at the thought. Almost.

He picked up the heavy case and lad it on his bed, running his hands along the smooth surface. He unsnapped it open to reveal a maple wood cello with a beautiful, chocolate gloss finish.

How he hated this dreadful thing.

While it was beautiful and presented the only slight challenge to him, there was something wrong with his playing. Something that was always off that other players and his family did not pick up on. Or at least, they never said anything. Or perhaps, would not say it.

Sitting on the edge of his low bed, Light began to play various suites from Bach. The bow in hand became an extension as the notes soared and his calloused fingers moved swiftly to unseen sheet music. He didn't need sheet music for these pieces, they came naturally as he had been playing them for years.

"Oh, not this again!"

Light's eyes snapped open, which he didn't realize he had closed. His roommate stared back at him, then rolled his eyes as he leaned against the door frame with arms crossed. Apparently, class was over for his roommate.

"I'm serious, man. I'm not listening to this for another week! You need to get a girlfriend or something."

How long had he been playing? It was getting dark already?

"I don't need a girlfriend." He narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He began putting his cello away.

"Boyfriend, whatever." One of the downfalls to living in a dorm.

"I am not-"

"I don't fucking care. You need to get laid at the least." Roommates.

"..."

Especially those blondes-who-have-a-chocolate-problem ones. Though, don't come by many theses days, excluding those who menstruate. Entirely different matter altogether.

His darkly dressed roommate strolled over to his side of the room, picking up yet another chocolate bar from a box. Light made a mental note to hide all of the blonde's chocolate as a passive aggressive revenge.

"Did you ever go on that date with that Misa chick?"

Or better yet, chuck them all outside the window and watch them melt in the summer heat. Insert maniacal laughter. _That_ would be delicious.

"No."

He lied. Light remembered the date and would have preferred not to. It was utterly terrible. In the beginning, there was a minuscule of hope as Misa was aesthetically pleasing and a fellow musician.

However, the entire night was irritating and tiresome. They simply went to see a new mystery film and she had asked questions the entire time. On the ride home, she spoke non-stop of former lovers. When they finally reached her house, She offered to have some "coffee" with a heavy wink and Lightly politely, but rather disgustedly, declined.

Mello raised an eyebrow and sighed. While the chocolate addict was aggressive and could be simply put, obnoxious, Light sensed that there was something more. The blonde's eyes gave off an air of intelligence as he seem to read Light better than this own family and they have only be living together for roughly two weeks.

Deciding to escape the tense air, the musician put his cello back and left the dorm. The sun had set and the summer air was finally beginning to cool as the student ventured towards a small campus grocery store with the interest of coffee.

Upon entering, Light felt an immense relief. The store was filled with wonderful aromas, such as the fresh bread, soups, and the greatest of them all, coffee. The student immediately headed towards the stand and begin to pour a cup. As he was reaching for his lid, the school paper caught his eye.

His eyes widen as he read the heading:

**STUDENT FOUND DEAD, MURDER SUSPECTED**

Forgetting about the coffee, he read further. He became more unsettled at the fact that he recognized the girl in the picture from his music class. Apparently, they only wanted to warn students with the article, but did not disclose details that could assist Light in deducing if it was truly a murder. He only knew that it happened last night and she was found by a fellow student.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of paper ripping next to him.

His eyes snapped to the person standing next to him.

The very eccentric-looking person next to him.

The young man wore loosely fitting jeans and a plain, white long sleeve shirt that contrasted against black, feathery hair. He was putting a dangerous amount of sugar into his coffee. Wait, not only his, but _Light's_ forgotten coffee as well.

Light stared.

The man turned to him, his thumb coming to rest against his lips. The musician was surprised to his see such dark wide eyes and a pale face. Light said the first thing that came to mind.

"What are you doing?" Narrowed eyes.

"Providing assistance with your coffee, of course." He replied in a soft, monotone tone with innocent eyes. As if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Well, I don't like sugar, so your "assistance" is more hindering than helpful."

"Don't like sugar? That is truly unfortunate." He looked like he pitied Light.

The eccentric man was now looking at the musician's newspaper on the table with a sudden sharpness.

"Did you know her?"

"Her? Well, I knew of her. We had music class together. I wish this paper revealed more."

"I have heard that L has become involved in this case." His voice was slightly muffled from biting on his thumb.

"Hm...I wonder why. Its seems somewhat unlike him." Light said absentmindedly while wondering why he was still talking to this strange man.

"Oh? How did you come to this conclusion?" The man tilted his head.

"It does not fit his pattern. He gravitates towards bizarre or difficult cases. So far... this case has only revealed a possible murder. However, it is very likely they are holding back information. For all we know, this may not be the first possible murder to have occurred like this." Light glanced back to the eccentric man's face, and was once again surprised to find the small moon-like smile. It somehow felt special to witness the man smiling.

"Interesting deductions. What are you studying here?"

"Criminal justice, and yourself?"

"I am as well. Excuse me, I must be leaving." With this said, the eccentric man took his coffee, swiped his card at the register and left without another word. Light wordlessly waved, though the student was no longer looking at him.

While Light never expected to see the odd man again, as the chances of it occurring in a campus of over 20,000 students was very low, that is not what fate had in mind for him.

* * *

A/n: This is my first Death Note fanfiction so all thoughts, comments, and ideas are very welcomed.

Tell me what you think, please. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

I can feel the twitch in my hands again.

Perhaps it was caused by the intense want to twist my blade into flesh.

I settle for my own skin, watching the crimson bead as I drag my silver along. It is remarkable how easy it is to bleed, or make others bleed for that matter. It can take less than a pound of pressure with a sharp object.

Even though humans delight in thinking they are superior beings, their bodies are nonetheless fragile; their minds more problematic than beneficial.

Ironic, really.

The next fling is exiting the library, looking exhausted and ruffled as he tosses his brown hair out of his boyish face. Such a pretty face.

I move from my spot in between two buildings, and boldly approach him head on. At first, his eyes were tired and passive. However, I suppose his instinct kicked in as he suddenly froze up with wide eyes on me.

Feeling the adrenaline flood through me, I drop my knife and came to the decision to use my hands instead.

Preferably, around that lovely throat.

After his staggering last breath and desperate eyes, I was left disappointed and reminded once more of the weak nature of humans.

Good thing I'm not one of them.

**I'm a monster.**

* * *

The following morning the school newspapers were filled with reports of yet another killing taking place on the campus. Surprisingly, the victim was a younger male student from the orchestra as well. A pattern was beginning to emerge...a possible serial killer.

Whoever was on a rampage did not seem to think very highly of musicians.

The student was found by the library a few hours past midnight. They were officially announcing a curfew for the library and stores of ten o'clock. Light sighed, tossing the paper on his desk and scooping up his cello case to go to his morning rehearsal.

The walk through the campus was, needless to say, tense.

It was filled with not only police and detectives, but crime scene tape. To Light's horror, one of the areas with crime scene tape had stains of crimson. At this rate, he wanted to go back to his parents in Maebashi.

Light finally made it to the music room, only to run into someone he really was not in the mood to speak with.

"Ohayou Light-kun!" He resisted the urge to growl as a certain gothic blonde bounced towards him. It wouldn't do for everyone in music class to witness him viciously growling at the flute player. Though, if it does scare away a few of those people who give him lusty eyes, it may be worth it. Then again, Light did not want to risk looking attractive to someone far creepier.

"We should go on another date! With a ...better ending. What do ya say?" She said with a grin, while looping her arm with his. He considered yanking his arm away. With the state of the campus, who could even think about dating right now?

"I don't know. . ."

"Aww...Please, Light-kun?"

"Amane-san, you are quite . . . charming, but you're not my type." Understatement. Light would rather be with another man than Misa.

"Not your t-"

"Ohayou Amane-san! I brought your favorite smoothie this morning!" Another flute player named Matsuda interrupted, much to Light's relief. Misa brightened immediately and wandered over to chat with the man, seeming to forget about her conversation with Light entirely. Another quality he was not fond of.

After taking out his cello and placing it on a stand, Light went to the locker room to put up the case.

As he was turning the corner, he literally collided with someone.

"Oh. Pardon me." A soft, low voice that Light recognized.

Upon looking up, he met the dark gaze of the awkward man from the coffee stand in the grocery store. He looked remarkably the same, sporting jeans and a loose white long sleeve shirt. Light distantly wondered if he changed at all.

"I-Its fine. I was distracted." Light said in slight disbelief that he stuttered, while putting his cello case into the locker. Somehow, the man's face was distracting.

"Hm? What is occupying Light-kun's mind?" The other student openly stared at Light, his eyes wide as if attempting to absorb every detail. Light raised a brow at the informal way of speaking.

"How did you know my name?" It was slightly unnerving. Light realized he forgot to get his sheet music out before locking it.

"Light-kun is my latest obsession. I stalk him frequently."

Light suddenly couldn't remember his lock combination. He turned slowly, eyes wide. Thoroughly creeped out.

"It was a joke, perhaps in poor taste."

"..." The student realized that this man was _perhaps_ socially inept.

"Nonetheless, I simply overheard you and Amane-san speaking. Her voice is rather difficult to miss. What may I ask is your surname?" The monotone inquired.

"I-I see. Its Yagami, and yourself?" The musician ignored the repeated offense of stuttering.

"You may call me Rue Ryuzaki." The man said while tilting his head to the side, his thumb coming to press against his bottom lip. Light noted the unusual way he introduced himself. Was it possible that he was lying about his name? Why would he even do that to begin with? Was he testing him somehow? Light's mind was overflowing with thoughts. He settled on one.

"I've never seen you around the music room, any particular reason you are here today?"

"Ah. Well, I have recently taken an interest in my retired studies."

"Retired studies?" Again, an unusual way of wording things. His word choice was awkward, as if he did not have much experience socializing.

"More specifically, I once played the violin in my youth."

"How long has it been since you played?"

"Approximately a decade." The man said, looking almost bored.

"You do know this is an advanced music class, right?" The dark eyed man nodded.

Light began to hear the conductor warming up the woodwinds. It was time to see what this "Ryuzaki" was made of.

* * *

"Someone's bitchy today." A certain chocolate-obsessed-student remarked. He looked rather amused.

Light narrowed his eyes.

"I'm surprised you're not playing your usual obsessive amount." The student made a noise as he bit off a large chunk of chocolate. Light bitterly wondered when his teeth would fall out.

Needless to say, Light was annoyed. After speaking with the raven, Light was rather amused to see someone waltz in the advanced music class, having not played for nearly a decade and yet being so nonchalant about it. He had guiltfully taken pleasure in possibly seeing the student's reaction when he realized he was in over his head. However, this is not exactly what happened.

Ryuzaki was good. Actually, that's an understatement. Ryuzaki was brilliant.

Certainly, in the beginning of the practice, many people had looked at him and were amused at his attempts to play as he was only mediocre. He remained unaffected and listened intensely to the conductor's pieces of advice, and by the end of the two hour session, he seemed as good a player as the last chair violinist. The improvement was astounding to say the least. The cello and the violin took years for Light to master. Light wondered how long the strange man had had played in his youth.

"What's are you thinking about so intensely?"

"Oh, a new guy in our orchestra." Light said absentmindedly.

"_Ooh, _I see." Mello said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Light realized his mistake and flushed.

"No, no! Nothing like that_, _he is just really weird and yet really-"

"Hot? Sexy? Make you wanna get some...stimulation?" Mello proceeded to perform pelvic thrusting.

"...That is on your list of things I never wanna see again."

"Aww..."

The last thing Light remembered before falling asleep that night were those wide, obsidian eyes and pale skin.

_Distantly, he wondered why Ryuzaki was so intriguing to him._

* * *

Ohayou: Good morning

A/n: Thank you all so much for the response! I appreciate it your support.

Please review! The encouragement speeds up my writing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Perhaps, I have gone too far.

Human lives are not a light matter.

However . . . it is essential for growth and beauty; the antidote to the illness; the necessary means to an end.

Most of all, it is for purity.

As many are not willing to do such a barbarous deed, only_ I _can do it.

I stare into the pleading eyes of yet another naïve, pollutant in my otherwise exquisite, perfect art. He is lying bounded as I continuously beat him with his own instrument. The blood is quite becoming as it contrasts against his pale, lovely skin. I am beginning to feel a splatter on my face.

Perhaps it is a cruel twist of fate that the very item that granted expression would also _eliminate_ it.

Eventually, he lies lifeless and amongst the many shards of his bloody violin.

Crimson is pooling beneath him.

The moment is poetic.

**This is my purpose. **

It is only a matter of time before my creation comes to life.

* * *

It has been nearly three weeks since the report of the first murder and a sum of five people on the campus had died. Each of which, was a musician from the orchestra. The pattern was undeniable, but what could someone have against musicians that could warrant such a punishment?

Needless to say, the university was in chaos. Many students dropped their entire course load and moved back in with their parents to avoid being the next victim. Distraught and outraged families of victims were pressing charges due to the university's "poor security system" and some were demanding to know the official status of the investigation. However, the university was taking no risks in revealing any information.

The university, for the first time, was officially beginning to discuss closing for the fall semester.

While this strategy had good intentions, Light did not think it would make a difference in the rate as to which murders were occurring. He was beginning to formulate a theory of his own.

"What has Light-kun deduced about the latest killing?" The dark haired student moved his pawn.

"Hmm...It follows the pattern of the others: same time of night, area, and similar victim. It was rather brutal for the victim as the killer focused particularly on the face, suggesting a hate crime. Thus, most likely premeditated."

"I agree, anything else?" Ryuzaki ran his thumb over his bottom lip in thought.

"There is another pattern. Each victim is relatively new to the orchestra, which suggests the killer perhaps didn't enjoy the quality of their playing."

"I believe the culprit is a member of the orchestra." The violinist ferociously devoured his Danish, tearing it apart with small quick bites.

Ignoring the vicious treatment of the pastry, Light raised a brow. Usually, Ryuzaki did not make conclusions without expanding on them. Also, the conclusion was uncharacteristic of the usually calculating man and while it seemed unlikely, the musician felt as if he was being assessed somehow. On second thought, nothing was unlikely with Ryuzaki.

"I don't believe so. Most musicians understand the process of learning an instrument and would not resort to such drastic measures."

Light moved his queen. Ryuzaki raised his dark eyes to met Light's curiously. Light continued.

"However, assuming the killer is logical is illogical in itself. Still, I think it is more likely a deranged admirer who perhaps knows many members of the orchestra. That way, they can collect information without looking suspicious." The eccentric man moved his knight.

"Unfortunately, I cannot make any further deductions with the lack of information in the newspapers." Light sighed.

"I see, impressive deductions with what little information is available. I imagine that Light-kun will be an excellent detective. Oh, and checkmate." Ryuzaki leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees. A small smile touching his face. Light's eyes widen and he quickly scanned the board. Upon realizing he had indeed lost, Light dropped his head in shame.

He bitterly flicked his king, watching it fall on its side with a small noise.

Light thought he was exceptionally good at chess, but when he went against the raven, he only won half the time.

Perhaps it was healthy poke at his ever enormous ego.

The pair had frequently been meeting at the small local café to discuss the murders at the school and to play a few games of chess over breakfast. For Light, these last few weeks filled with hot beverages and dozens of pastries had been a unexpected, yet wonderful way to start the day. The fellow geniuses usually had very interesting conversations about the different theories of crime. To both of their surprises, they had a very similar prospective on criminology.

Light found himself looking more and more forward to his mornings with the eccentric man as the conversations were quite stimulating. It was utterly refreshing to have a conversation with someone that was so intelligible and humorous.

Not only were the conversations intriguing, but Ryuzaki was fascinating in all of his quirks. The man revealed very little about himself, which while that could be incredibly irritating, it created a puzzle for the bored student to solve. However, boredom was becoming less and less of a problem with the situation of the university.

"Light-kun's eyes are the color of my red tea." His own owlish eyes wide in wonder. Light raised a brow at the random comment.

"You mean your obscene amounts of sugar with some tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with the amount of sugar in my tea. It is quite necessary for my metabolism."

The student sipped on his tea, holding his cup in an odd pincer grasp. Light laughed quietly, until he noticed the shaking in Ryuzaki's hands. Without thinking, the musician reached across the table and took his friend's hand into his own. Ryuzaki easily let go of his cup of tea.

"Hmm?"

"Why are your hands shaking?" Concern was an odd emotion for the musician to experience.

Light held his hand in his, rubbing his thumbs over the dark haired man's palm. He continued to massage down to the finger tips, which were surprising soft. He ignored the nagging thoughts about how this situation was potentially inappropriate. It wasn't odd for a man to massage another man's hand, was it?

"Ah, I have been rather overworked these last few weeks." The man said while running his other hand through his feathery, black hair. The raven's eyes fluttered closed as he relaxed for a moment. Light swallowed as he suddenly noticed how attractive Ryuzaki looked when he conveyed normal emotions.

What the …?

Did he just think another man was attractive? And of all men, _Ryuzaki_?

Light narrowed his eyes, suddenly wondering about his sexuality.

"Besides school, what kind of work do you do?" Examining the man again, his pale skin and obsidian eyes were certainly attractive. Unconventionally attractive, but attractive nonetheless. Why was he putting so much thought into this?

"I shall explain another time, rehearsal began roughly ten minutes ago."

"Oh, shit! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was enjoying our conversation. Besides, rehearsals bore me." Ryuzaki sipped his tea. After throwing the chess set in his bag Light dropped several bills on the table, and dragged the now "attractive man" out of the humble café.

* * *

That evening, the brown-haired student woke in the dark of his dorm feeling uncharacteristically tense. It was rather odd as he normally slept very deeply throughout the entire night. He briefly wondered if it was due to all of the coffee he drank with Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki.

That man was so weird. The way he sat, the way he ate, talked... Yet, Light wanted to know more.

Actually, he wanted to know everything.

He lie there, groggily listening for any possible noises that may have woken him.

He heard nothing but the ceiling fan. Then he heard it.

**Scream. **

An awful scream that sent his usually swift, well-equipped mind into a state of panic. He lie there for a moment, frozen and afraid to move and all at the same time, shamed of his fear. Shoving his emotions to the side, he yanked his cell phone off the charger and called the university police.

Knowing it would take several minutes for the police to find the scene, he quickly yanked on a shirt and jeans. Scanning the room, he noticed that Mello was unusually not home.

The student was further unsettled.

Grabbing Mello's baseball bat, he left the dorms.

* * *

A/N: I had some major issues with this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Also, I will update in a few days if I get 10 more reviews. :) I already have half of the next chapter written. Some major LxLight moments in the next chapter!

If you look at the first part of this chapter, I showed the reasoning of the killer. The reasoning is rather similar to the real psychotic Light in the anime/manga, no? I thought it was an interesting prospective.

REVIEW IF YOU WANT KISSES! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Stepping lightly through the campus, the student could hear the insistent pounding of his heart.

He clinched his only comfort, the baseball bat, in his sweaty hand as he turned the corner in the very dimly lit campus. He kept his eyes wide and suddenly with all his being wished he could see in the dark. He internally damned the lack of rods in the human eye.

He continued onward in the direction of the scream, hoping and unusually praying that he would not find his friend in a pool of blood. Mello knew the real Light, not the smiling-polite-hypocritical mask that the student usually donned.

While the blonde could be aggravating, he was still a friend.

A friend.

What if it was Ryuzaki?

The musician suddenly felt more dread than he could ever possibly imagine. It was possible. The raven was in the lower chairs of the violins and he was new . . . like the other students who had been killed.

_No_.

It was no good to think like that.

Light halted as he noticed a section of the crime scene taped ripped down at the stairway. A murder had occurred there only a day ago, where a musician was brutally beat to death with his own violin. The student shuddered.

What a terrible way to go out.

If Light stayed at this school, would he have his own taped off area? Would he become a victim to his own cello?

He shoved his thoughts to the side. Now was not the time to be thinking, he needed to focus on his surroundings so he did not end up like the violinist. He crept over to the stairway.

Moving up the almost completely dark stairway, he could feel himself tremble and his heart pound more frantically in his ears. As he moved closer, he saw a body and rushed forward.

Lying there on the already stained stairs, was a very bloody girl.

"Misa!" Light whispered fiercely as he rushed forward and gripped her hand. It was sticky with blood, she must have been there for a few minutes already. He saw fresh wounds on her chest, most likely with a knife. She was bleeding profusely as she choked for oxygen.

Her eyes were wide as she gasped.

She was drowning in her own blood.

Light then noticed that there were several wounds on her stomach as well.

There was nothing he could do.

Only watch as a fellow musician die.

"L-Light-kun." She sputtered, more crimson slipping out of her lips. Her once shiny, blonde hair now stained ruby with blood. Light gripped her hand tighter, waiting for her to finish. He suddenly felt an immense amount of guilt for always treating her so badly. He couldn't have known this was going to happen. _She did not deserve this_.

He could hear the police sirens in the distance.

She suddenly got a burst of strength, yanking him down by the collar of his shirt. She stared at him intensely and finally her pained brown eyes shifted upwards, perhaps at someone else.

"**Run**."

Then she stopped, as if frozen.

Light stared in shock.

Suddenly a shadow moved near him, and Light bolted into action and did the opposite of what he predicted. He dropped the bat and ran.

Mindlessly, he ran.

He sprinted across the entire campus towards the music room. Yanking the door open, he locked it behind him and then bolted inside the music room. Once inside the locker room, he locked that door as well. As he ran around the corner with the intention of going to the deepest part of the locker room, a pain erupted in his chest as he collided with something.

When he looked down at what was pushed against his chest, he was ready to collapse.

_A gun_.

What was more surprising however, was the man behind it.

"Ryuzaki."

The raven had a steely, calculating look in his eyes as he scanned the blood on Light's hand and shirt.

Light noticed the piles of scattered papers on the floor and several music folders open. It appeared Ryuzaki was going through the lockers, but why? Light looked back at the man, suddenly feeling terrified that the killer was staring him in the face.

It all made sense.

The murders started happening around the time Ryuzaki joined the orchestra, he talked about the murders frequently with him, he was very intelligent...but he reflected a pattern similar to Light's. The reasoning swirled in Light's disoriented mind and he needed answers.

However, as if coming to a decision the raven quickly withdrew his gun. He turned the safety on and slipped it into a holster underneath his shirt at the arm.

"Light-kun . . . I know what you may have deduced by what you see, but allow me to explain first. Begin with trusting me as I you."

The raven began to move toward Light and without thinking, the student flinched.

The dark eyed man hesitated, concern touching his face.

Light leaned against the wall, feeling as if he was on the verge of collapsing. His head fell forward and he realized, to his horror, that he was possibly hyperventilating. His chestnut brown hair fell into his eyes and he touched his hand to his mouth. His breathing was hoarse and he felt as if he was going to faint.

Could he trust Ryuzaki?

"Light-kun?"

There was no way of knowing if the man was telling the truth and he could not stay here. With those rather rushed thoughts, the student made a run towards the door. While unlocking it, he was shoved into the lockers.

Ryuzaki pinned Light against the lockers, his hands gripping the younger man's shoulders shockingly strong.

"Get your hands off me." The musician hissed. Ryuzaki shoved him against the lockers again.

"I don't think Light-kun wants that."

Ryuzaki's hand slid down from his shoulder and move to his hip, the man's thumb slipping under his shirt and grazing heated skin. Light flushed at the contact and the sudden change in mood between them. The mysterious man was regarding him now with dark, completely dilated eyes leaving him feeling more vulnerable than he ever felt in his entire life. To escape the intense gaze, the student's eyes fluttered closed as he felt the warm hand move against his skin in small circles.

Why was Ryuzaki touching him like this? To distract him from possibly hyperventilating?

Why was he letting him?

"Look at me, Light."

His voice was slightly more husky than usual and his other hand touched Light's cheek. Light felt his heart jump at the lack of honorific and the intimate touch. He hesitantly opened his eyes, meeting the man's dark ones.

"I request to hear what has happened to Light-kun to affect him so. Also, Light-kun must listen before he leaves and makes faulty judgements."

Ryuzaki's eyes roamed over the man's face and his fingers lightly stroked his face. The student sighed at the contact, unconsciously leaning into it and welcoming the distraction. Anything but focusing on the image of her choking on her own blood.

As Light told Ryuzaki what he had seen, the raven continued to stroke his hair and face softly. It helped him stay detached and not lose control of his emotions.

The student let Light lean against him and his eyes darken as he listened to what his friend had gone through. Light explained her terrible wounds and how he fled the scene, leaving out how cowardly he felt about his actions.

Finally, the student felt calm and his breathing had returned to normal.

"There. Now speak so I can get away from you." Light tried to sound angry, though he was more curious. The man nodded in return while removing his hands from the other musician.

"As Light-kun may have already deduced, I am not who I say I am." The man leaned against the opposite locker as he spoke, his eyes fixed on the student's. Light nodded. The man hesitated in speaking, his foot rubbing against his leg anxiously.

"I cannot say this more than one time. Once is too many for my paranoia as is . . . However, I trust Light-kun with this information." The man seemed uncharacteristically unsettled.

He paused, running his hand through his wild black hair.

Light waited in anticipation until the raven said:

"I am an undercover detective investigating the murders of this university. More specifically..."

Ryuzaki leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Light's head. With his mouth close to the man's ear, he said quietly:

"**I am L."**

**

* * *

**

At first, Light was in shock.

Of all the things for the man to say, that was one Light was not expecting. That was a ridiculous claim to make!

However, the more he absorbed the simple idea, the more it made sense.

The raven had appeared at the university during the beginning of the series of murders, he frequently inquired of Light's thoughts about the murders, and he was currently eliminating the theory that they spoke of recently by searching through the lockers of musicians for any incriminating evidence.

Also, the detective was eccentric in almost everything he did -the way he sat, ate, spoke, and even dressed. Not to mention the man was obscenely brilliant. In Light's experience, the most brilliant people were also the most peculiar.

Hence, for Ryuzaki to be L, he would have to be very peculiar.

Perhaps it was the work of hindsight bias, but Light was surprised he never put it all together before.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a soft nip against his neck. He gasped and turned his head towards the detective.

"R-Ryuzaki! Wha-"

The raven lightly blew against the man's neck. The warmth of his breath distracting Light from his thoughts and sending an unexpected wave of arousal through his groin. Light involuntarily shuddered when the detective descended his mouth against his neck once more. It was a surprisingly delicious feeling and Light suddenly felt compelled to have more.

L slid his fingers up the back of the man's neck and into the soft auburn hair. He fisted it and softly yanked Light's hair back to expose more of his neck. Light gasped as the moist heat of the raven's tongue moved against his skin.

"Nnnh..."

"Light-kun shouldn't wear clothing like this." The detective breathed against his ear while tugging on Light's black tank.

Then the raven's mouth was moving up the musician's jaw and his hand was turning Light's face toward his own. His lips brushed against Light's. Light felt his heart jump and his hands quiver. After a moment, the student tentatively pressed back and touched L's neck, which was surprisingly soft. Light gasped as L pressed their hips together and shoved the student against the lockers. The man took advantage and deepened the kiss, softly yanking on Light's hair again. The kiss was taking a delightful turn to aggressive and their hips begin to grind together. The raven's groan was answered with the brown-haired man's quiet moan.

This was out of control.

Coming to his senses but utterly flustered, Light shoved the raven away.

However, this action was not as beneficial as he predicted.

The detective, of whom Light respected more than anyone else, was now regarding him as if he was a slice of the most delectable cheesecake. Wait, not a slice. The whole platter.

The man's hooded eyes had a predatory, feral gleam and his inky colored hair had fallen in his face. His lips were bruised from their ministrations and an attractive blush touched his face.

It was achingly tempting to touch that body again.

"What . . . What the hell are you doing?" Light floundered for the adequate wording.

"I thought it was obvious." L began to move towards Light again. Light backed up as far as he could against the locker while holding his hands out in front of him.

"After all, we _are _dating_._"

"What? N-no!"

"But I asked you out to coffee and you accepted. Is that not the normal procedure in dating?" The raven inquired curiously.

"Well, in the movies. But in real life you ask them to dinner with you or the movies . . . or something."

The student was suddenly questioning his own knowledge on dating. Was that how dating worked? Was there a difference between the views stated?

"Hmmm, I see."

". . ."

"In that case, would Light-kun like to attend a movie with me tomorrow evening?"

"You're in the middle of a case!"

"Light-kun is avoiding the question. I am always working on cases, but Light-kun is f_ar_ more interesting." The man smirked, touching his finger to his lip.

Light quickly walked away.

* * *

A/n: I tried to make this chapter longer for everyone. **The next chapter will answer a lot of questions** and will continue to develop their relationship. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :) I put lots of effort into it. More serial killer bits in the next chapter, I wanted to continue where I left off in the last chapter.

Hurray for make out scenes. 8D

Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the reviews. The goal was 10 and I received 11! Hurray. This time,** let's shoot for 15 reviews**!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Oh, my.

I have never come across a creature who looked so delectable in blood.

It was so simple, yet so . . . pleasing.

The crimson touched his hand and suddenly, I wanted to unravel him.

I itched to cover his lightly bronzed face in the sticky substance and simultaneously, I wanted to strip him to reveal all his glory and then, utterly tarnish it. Obliterate it.

I could imagine running my silver along the curve of his throat and slicing into that flawless skin.

In the depths of my mind, I sense a split conscience, but it no longer mattered.

All that mattered was him.

His unruly auburn hair and now wide chocolate eyes. They had an irritating gentleness to them as he clenched the pathetic girl's hand. Why did he care for her?

She spoke to him.

What did she say?

As I watched her stiffen, I had to suppress a giggle. I suppose she won't be saying any more.

I was heavily disappointed when he dropped the bat and sprinted away. I thought he would be more amusing than that. Humans never cease to disappoint me.

I picked up the bat and sharply inhaled where the alluring boy held it. He was so sweet.

I bet he tasted equally delicious. I heard myself chuckle hoarsely.

The thought nagged me once more:

**What did she say to him?**

**

* * *

**

The raven grabbed his wrist. The student resisted the urge to blush.

"Before Light-kun leaves, there is more he must know." The steely gleam appeared in the raven's eyes once more. Light had seen this change several times and now realized that this was the gaze of the detective codename L, not Ryuzaki. Not the student or the musician, but the brilliant renowned detective. It was overwhelming for Light to realize that he had shared nearly dozens of mornings with the man who was currently considered one of the greatest detectives in the world.

Not only that, but judging by what happened earlier between them, the detective was most likely interested in him.

There was no way Light could prevent that detail from inflating his ego.

The student waited for the man to continue.

"The culprit's pattern has changed." The man's dark eyes met Light's earnestly.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

After a soft vibrating sound interrupted them, L flipped out his cell and held it delicately to his ear in his usual pincer grasp. The student suddenly wondered about all of the times he had answered the phone at the café, was he conducting the investigation while nibbling on pastries and playing him in chess? Light wished he had listened in on those conversations instead of giving him privacy.

"None of them?. . . Ah, I see." The student noted not only that the detective was speaking English, but he had a slight accent. He was slipping the phone back into his pocket. While leaning against the lockers, he continued.

"The rate as to which murders are occurring has sharply increased. For the last three deaths, the culprit has only waited a day in between each. I have cameras set up throughout the campus and tonight, I arranged several police officers as well."

The man raised his hand to his lips.

"I have just received word of not only Misa's death, but none of the police officers caught a glimpse of the killer as well."

The student disapprovingly watched the man begin to gnaw his thumb. He reached forward and plucked it from the man's lips.

"Don't do that."

"It helps me deduce. Does Light-kun not want me to save his fellow musicians?" L raised a brow.

"What? Of course I do. But. . . I don't want you to eat your thumb off in the process." Light focused on the abused thumb, suddenly incapable of making eye contact. He rotated it his hand and could see the small cut on the edge of his thumb beginning to bleed. He raised his eyes to the detective's. The eccentric man lightly smirked.

"Is Light-kun concerned for me?"

"You're arrogant."

"Light-kun is avoiding the question again."

L was getting dangerously close. His pale hand was touching Light's hips again and his breath warmed the man's lips. The student could feel the adrenaline flood through him as his heart pace quicken. He felt an odd mixture of curiosity and anger. Curiosity, as this was a new experience for him, and anger that the man could be so inconsiderate about the timing. The detective didn't even know if he was gay much less interested.

The student simply refused to give what Mello suggested a chance. This was Japan and the notion of homosexuality was highly looked down upon. While the lifestyle did not personally bother him, he would prefer the plain, old straight lifestyle. It would require no awkward moments with friends, family, or co-workers. It was just easier. Besides, while Light had never seriously been involved with someone, he knew he was not gay.

However, even as he leaned away from the detective, there was no escape from his warmth or the pleasant smell that filled Light's senses. It was a clean, refreshing smell. As if he only used bar soap and unscented body lotion. He found himself slowly leaning in as well.

However, as quickly as the man leaned in, he was pulling away.

Was he getting teased?

Light was never the one to get teased. He was the one to do the teasing.

Wait, the notion of teasing would imply that Light wanted him and that was most certainly _not_ the case.

"We must be leaving. Watari-san is waiting outside with a car." The detective did not bother with the papers on the floor and left the locker room. Light followed the slouching man.

As L said, Watari was waiting outside next to a sleek, black limo. The older man was not longer donning his usual dark mysterious clothing and instead was in a suave, pressed black suit with a dark emerald vest. His silver hair was neatly combed back and the student could not easily estimate his age. He smiled warmly at the pair as they approached and Light felt more at ease with the man around. The musician noted the strong contrast between L and the older man in appearances.

"Good evening, gentlemen." The elderly man nodded toward them as he held the door open.

"Thank you, Watson-san." Light almost snorted, a reference to _Sherlock Holmes_? How appropriate . . .

"We shall be going to the investigation building."

"Of course. I have prepared refreshments for the trip." While the man had a warm air about him, the gun holster attached to his shoulder provided a clear indication of what he was capable of doing. He closed the door after Light slid in next to L.

"It will be roughly an hour before we arrive. There is much to be discussed." The detective said with his hands resting on his knees.

"As I have said already said, the pattern has changed. The killer is no longer killing to cleanse as we thought. His motive seems to have changed . . ."

"Perhaps he is beginning to enjoy the act? The thrill of it?"

"Likely. The last two murders were of very talented musicians."

Light nodded. He could not erase the image of Misa's pale face and his hand twitched to illogically wipe the dried blood off his black tank. It was not only a cruel reminder, but it was bringing out the somewhat anal retentive side of Light. He didn't like his clothes dirty, especially with something as revolting as blood.

The raven interrupted his thoughts, holding out a white styrofoam cup to him. Light wrapped his hands around it, revelling in the familiarity of the aroma and the warmth of the dark liquid. It was as if he was in the coffee shop with the raven again, discussing the case over pastries and chess. No blood, no bodies, or killers possibly roaming about the campus.

L silently watched as the auburn haired man sipped on his steamy coffee. The fluid was a soothing warmth in his once dry throat.

Light briefly wondered if the eccentric man was attempting to comfort him.

"I have been interested in asking for Light-kun's assistance for weeks, but I had to be certain I could trust him first. The killer has managed to evade any police I have dispatched. Further, this case has been exceedingly agitating in that while there is evidence left at scenes, such as blood and hair, we cannot match them with anyone in the database."

"Its most likely his first offense."

"His? It is possibly a woman. We must keep our minds open to all possibilities."

"More statistically likely though, and women typically kill in less. . . violent methods."

"Yes, it is more likely a man. While the footage obtained shows a figure with his hood up, we know his build and that he is white. Also, DNA found at the scenes that did not belong to the victim were that of a male. Same DNA showed up at each scene."

The detective was testing him again. It was as if he wanted to determine if Light was really as intelligent as he seemed, or simply agreeing with everything. Or perhaps he wanted to see if his responses would change now that Light knew his real identity, which they wouldn't.

L opened a small cabinet next to his seat and pulled out another Styrofoam cup, he pressed the cup against a latch inside. Light watched steamy, black coffee fill the white cup. The raven dropped obscene amounts of sugar cubes in and stirred with a red lollipop that Light never saw L get out to begin with.

The detective was eyeing him now while giving slow licks of his lollipop. He looked like he was molesting the thing. . .

"But first, Light-kun will require clothing and the sorts."

As the student was about to thank the detective for his consideration the man added:

"Its very . . . distracting."

The raven's dark, hungry eyes trailed up Light's thighs and torso, raking in the black tank and jeans that Light threw on in a rush.

Scratch that, L wasn't being considerate.

Light narrowed his eyes while sipping his coffee, which was beginning to feel very heavy in his hand. Why did he feel so weak suddenly?

"Ah, I digress. As I was saying before, I require Light-kun's prospective in this case. I recall you once saying you wanted more information on the murders in order to make theories. You may have access to all of my files and my equipment. However, there are conditions."

Conditions? This made Light wary.

"Such as?"

"Light-kun must live with me." The man said with a blank face.

"What! Why?" Talking was beginning to feel so bothersome to the student, it seem to require so much energy.

"It is quite necessary. Light-kun will have knowledge about not only my whereabouts, but vital information in terms of this case. It is too risky to let him leave my side until the investigation is complete."

"But what about school, the orc-"

"The school is closing for the rest of this semester. They are announcing it tomorrow." The detective interrupted, his monotone with a slight edge. He seem to be getting annoyed with Light's many questions.

"Oh. . . I see." The student leaned back, as a wave of exhaustion hit him. The repeated jolts of adrenaline must have zapped all of his energy. Not to mention that he didn't get very much sleep, it must have almost been about four in the morning. His eyelids suddenly felt very heavy and the words falling off L's lips suddenly made no sense. They became strings of muffled sound, reminding him of an American cartoon he once saw as a child. Finally, he surrendered and slumped against the detective's shoulder.

"Light-kun?" The detective glanced at the younger man, whose eyes had fluttered closed. The student must have been exhausted after all that had happened, despite the coffee. L removed the cup from his lap and put it aside.

He returned his gaze to the student and shamelessly stared more openly than usual, which would have undoubtedly annoyed the youth if he was conscious. The younger man's dark eyelashes rested against his smooth cheeks and his lips were slightly parted. He looked uncharacteristically relaxed, unguarded, and open to experiences.

_Vulnerable._

He was simply put, gorgeous.

It disturbed L that he could feel so possessive of someone. It was a quality he didn't think he was capable of. He dipped his head and brushed his lips against the musician's. It was chaste kiss that somehow felt more meaningful to him than any other kisses shared between them. It was mischievous and the detective knew the man would most likely be angry if he knew of his actions.

Watari must have taken a sharp turn as Light slipped from his shoulder and almost crumbled into the floor. L caught him in time and lowered his legs to let the student rest in his lap. It wasn't important to have the additional forty percent in deducing right now.

L ran his fingers through the soft auburn locks and examined the details of the case.

He had a bad feeling about this case, and unfortunately, his intuitions were usually correct.

It was absolutely vital that he caught the killer soon.

He had to protect Light.

* * *

A/n: D: I'm very sorry the update took so long! I've had a very stressful month, but I shall be updating regularly again. I have the next chapter already half way done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Lots of amazing things will be happening in the next chapter! Kisses, fluff, and something bad is happening to Light (hint: it involves the killer 3)! Its gonna be epic.

Also, I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed and provided wonderful encouragement, you guys are amazing! If I get at least ten reviews, I will update in in a few days! :)

Tell me what you think, please!

By the way, who likes L as seme? That's what I prefer. :D

Thanks for reading and review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

"Light-kun." A soft monotone accompanied by a poke.

Light ignored him and attempted to feign sleep. The eccentric man continued poking his face.

"Light-kun, I know you're awake. You need to get up."

". . ."

"Don't ignore me. I will resort to drastic measures if I am forced to." Light internally rolled his eyes, what could the man possibly do?

Poke. Poke. Poke.

He continued to groggily ignore him and lie in the raven's very comfortable, warm lap. While he knew it was weird, especially with his face so close to L's crotch, he was far too exhausted to care.

The poking ceased and before Light could take pleasure in his small victory, fingers brushed from his neck to his chest, in light feathery strokes. This didn't seem like very drastic measures.

It was almost . . .ticklish.

"One last chance, Light-kun."

Light remained still, keeping his features relaxed.

The hand on his chest suddenly attacked his torso. The spidery hand tickled his ribs, causing him to jolt off the detective and tumble onto the limo floor. L chased after and continued to attack the youth, who was laughing hysterically.

"Gahh! Ahahah!" The musician gasped, his eyes beginning to tear and his stomach beginning to ache. He attempted to protect his sides, failing miserably. He tried kicking his way away from the detective, who pinned his legs down with his own.

"L, please!" The younger man, to his own horror, continued to succumb to the raven's torture. Light apparently had an extremely ticklish spot around his ribs.

"Yes! Beg me, Light-kun. I may consider it." His dark wicked eyes uncharacteristically bright with pleasure.

Suddenly, the door flew open and a shaken Watari was staring at the pair wide-eyed. The pair looked up from the roomy floor of the limo, the detective suggestively straddling the younger man, whose shirt was pushed up. The raven's hands were still touching Light's torso.

L casually stared at Watari as if he didn't look like he was dominating another man.

"Yes, Watson-san?"

"Ah, I thought I heard screaming and . . ." The man coughed and shifted his eyes. If he did not possess such immense self-control, he may have blushed.

"We have arrived."

"Excellent. Please purchase Light-kun some clothing," he glanced down at the man beneath him, "you prefer button-up shirts and slacks, no?" The student silently nodded, while pushing L off of him.

"Certainly. Will you gentleman be needing _anything_ else?" He raised a brow sternly.

That _dirty_ old man!

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Watson-san."

Light never felt more mortified in his entire life and yet, couldn't shake the small smile off of his face. It had been years since he had laughed like that, much less played with someone.

It felt exhilarating, and yet, relieving. When was the last time he felt so carefree? There was always something weighing on his mind and body, whether it was maintaining his top-student status or his ever gracious, irritating façade.

That was partly why he left his family in Maebashi. He secretly loathed how his family was so intently fixed with such insignificant matters as his grades or his appearances at parties. Many days, the first utterance to him from any of his family would be of grades or possible girlfriends. Or his sister would ask for help in homework or his mother would tell him how she needed favors. His father even assumed he wanted to work in the same company as him, without considering Light's thoughts.

While he was angry that everyone showed so little care for him, he was also terribly lonely. Sure, he had acquaintances at school and admirers, but he wanted something deeper than that. He felt as if no one wanted to know about him, about who he _really _was. Or perhaps they thought they knew the real him. Feeling as if his family would never change nor care about his thoughts, he decided to move to Tokyo to attend the prestigious university. Here, not many knew of how he was a junior high tennis champion or that he was valedictorian of his high school. He also moved here in hopes of finding something else: a challenge.

_He severely needed a challenge_.

The building that Watari dropped them off at was an impressive grey structure, towering at least twenty floors. The detective approached it quickly, inputting a long series of numbers into a touch screen and the first pair of glass doors slid open. After walking through those, L entered another long series of numbers to open the next.

"Don't bother trying to memorize these sets of codes."

Light glanced away from the screen to the detective curiously.

"These codes change once a day in order to assure a higher level of security. The new codes are sent to Watari and my own cell phones." Both doors automatically locked behind them.

They took an elevator to the twenty-fifth floor. As they waited for the elevator to go up, the student's mind wandered once more.

"Do you use all of these floors, L?"

"No, only two. The twenty-fifth and the twenty-sixth."

"Why only those two?"

"As they are the highest, I am less likely to be snipped."

Well . . . that was a slightly morbid thought.

Before Light could say any more, they arrived on the twenty-fifth floor and the doors slid up to reveal a dimly lit, beautifully decorated sitting room. Ruby red drapes swiped over shining wood floors, and tasteful beige furniture sat around a low glass table. M.C Escher drawings embellished the walls and a few bamboo trees stood tall in corners. Light heavily suspected it was Watari's doing.

The paired passed several rooms, arriving into a very large kitchen. It mostly white with accents of indigo. The raven paused.

"I trust Light-kun knows how to work this." The detective gestured towards a coffee machine.

Light nodded, not understanding where this was going.

"Well, I am unpracticed with this task so I would appreciate if Light-kun would prepare some coffee."

Light narrowed his eyes.

The man must have known how to use the device. Surely, as one of the greatest detectives in the world, a coffee machine does not outwit you. That most likely meant that the detective was lazy. _Bastard._

"L, I would rather lie down. Can't you just wait-"

"Watari will gone for some time and after this, Light-kun may take a nap." The detective interrupted and wandered away with his hands in his jean pockets, leaving no room for discussion. That _had_ to be a lie.

But a nap sounded so wonderful to the exhausted student.

For the sake of not arguing and possibly getting closer to that delicious nap, the musician grudgingly complied.

Later, the younger man found the eccentric man perched on a grey swivel chair, peering intently at a

laptop. The room was remarkably plain, with only a large desk and more M.C. Escher drawings.

Mathematical art, it was rather fitting for the raven.

Light put the mug on the desk next to the man's gun holster and pistol.

"I didn't add sugar yet, I noticed how you take different amounts and you seem to . . .rather enjoy doing it yourself." The man opened a drawer and was already dropping sugar cubes into his coffee. In his pincer grasp, he held the cubes high in the air and let them splash into the black liquid. As Light was walking away with the thought of the soft-looking beige sofa, the man spoke out:

"Would Light-kun mind taking a look at these files?" The detective's eyes were innocently wide.

Light sighed. While he cared for justice almost as much as L did, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"L, my deducing abilities will increase by forty percent once I have had a nap." He mocked the man's earlier words at the café when Light once questioned his way of sitting. The raven smiled behind his thumb and raised a brow.

"Oh? So Light-kun would rather wait several hours and have another murder occur than be tired? I haven't slept in days."

"You're an insomniac."

"Even so, does Light-kun have no interest in preventing another friend's death?" Light felt his blood run cold. He bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. Once again, he complied.

"Excellent! I have prepared a laptop for you with all the necessary files. It goes back roughly a month ago and also contains autopsy reports." He opened an additional laptop, typing in a quick password and putting it next to his. Light had a irritating feeling that the man had planned all of this, he forced Light to make coffee not only because he did not like the task, but he was possibly copying the files onto this other laptop. He had no intention of letting him take a nap and appealed to Light's morales in order to get him work.

Scratch that, he wasn't a bastard. He was a _manipulative_ bastard.

Light sighed once more and went back to the kitchen for his own coffee.

* * *

They continued reviewing the case files for several hours, until Light was vaguely aware of the sunlight peaking through the drapes. Perhaps it was the coffee finally kicking in, but the exhaustion Light felt earlier was replaced with a building curiosity and passion to catch the killer. The student was also thrilled that he was no longer droning away in a classroom, but he was doing the actual work of his field.

Working side by side with one of the world's greatest detectives. _L_. The opportunity was immense and he felt fuelled to prove himself.

The younger man continued flying through the files, absorbing the knowledge they had to offer. The killer's methods were becoming remarkably more violent. The first victim was stabbed precisely in between the fourth and fifth rib, puncturing the lungs and heart. Death occurred almost instantly. The second victim was stabbed in the lungs and stripped of her clothing, but her body showed no signs of rape. This suggested a sexual message, but perhaps not towards her.

The third victim was strangled and autopsy reports revealed post-mortem cuts to the chest and a finger was removed. The fourth victim likely suffered the most as the young violin player was beat to death with his own instrument. The odd detail of the case was that the player was beat in non-vital places, as if the killer was trying to extend his suffering.

A morbid thought crossed his mind. Or perhaps...the killer was experimenting on the violin player. His previous kills were quick and this kill flawed the pattern.

Light eventually reviewed the latest case file, inwardly cringing at the autopsy report images of Misa Amane. The girl was mercilessly stabbed six times in the abdomen. Light could recall the awful amounts of crimson that seeped through her shirt and onto the stairway. Light pushed the thoughts to the side, he had to remain logical and emotionless. A thought occurred to him.

Curious...

Why would the killer, who had already demonstrated knowledge of the how to quickly kill and also seemed to prefer quick deaths, do it five times over? It seemed unnecessary. _Unless_ . . .

Light noticed something about the wounds of Misa's torso. There was a long slash on the left. Also, while it looked sporadic through all the blood, the movements had...precision. With sudden inspiration, Light yanked a piece of paper towards him. He grabbed a pen and while examining the autopsy report photos that were sent to them only half an hour before, he recreated the pattern of the wounds. The raven scooted towards him, watching closely.

"Light-kun sees something I have not."

"Perhaps."

He connected the stab wounds.

"3. . .?" The student looked at the lengthy slash left to it "Or maybe it is. . . 13?"

L was gnawing his thumb again, looking blackly at the paper.

"Or. . . B."

**BOOM.**

An explosion of some kind seemed to have went off below. The lights suddenly intensified in brightness before flickering out and the screens in front of the pair followed suit. The only light came from the windows. The raven flipped open his cell phone, the screen was blank. Light's cell phone was as well.

What. . . ?

Light could see the smoke beginning to drift upwards. The younger man made a dash towards the window to see what was going on, but L yanked him back by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Stay away from the windows." He continued to hold him, in an almost protective embrace.

"What's happening?"

"A bomb has been planted in this building or close to it." Light's heart froze.

A bomb?

The smoke. . . it was most likely on the first floor.

Was someone trying to kill L? Or him?

How would they get out? Light tried to remain calm despite internally beginning to panic.

"What kind of bomb could disable our laptops and cell phones?" The detective stood and picked the pistol up.

"An EMP- Electro-Magnetic Pulse, it causes a kind of power surge. Electricity is generated by a magnetic flux, which is a change in magnetic field. I have encountered one before in another case. Take this." The raven held out the pistol, which Light took it rather hesitantly. It was cold and heavy in his hand.

He hated guns, especially right now.

"I have to go upstairs. I have a protected spare cell phone and laptop there so that we may contact Watari. Stay here." The detective began walking away and Light found himself seizing the man's hand. Completely dilated obsidian eyes met chocolate brown.

L was the closest thing to an equal that Light had ever found.

The raven understood his reasoning without explanation, he challenged Light in so many ways, and he had an immense passion for justice.

"Don't. . . you shouldn't go alone." Light felt foolish for saying so, but he knew that going upstairs meant walking in the utter dark stairway in a very dangerous situation. His eyes went downcast and his soft auburn locks fell into his eyes. L was suddenly standing in front of him and tilting his face up softly with his fingers. The man's gaze was intense as he stroked Light's smooth cheek. The younger man felt as if his heart was in his throat.

"It is better if I go alone. I have training for this kind of event and Light-kun does not." L's gaze lowered to his lips, as if contemplating kissing him.

Light nodded, understanding the underlining message: _You'll get in the way._

As all electronic devices were disabled, the raven entered the dark stairway in quick strides. The percentage of him or Light getting killed lessened with the speed of his movements. He had to keep a calm, logical mind and contact Watari, who was out shopping for supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Light was trying to get something back online. _Anything _back online.

He changed the batteries of cell phones and fiddled with the power box. It all felt pointless, but it was better than sitting around! He had to try something.

As he was attempting to find the switch for the computer room, he heard a noise. He could feel the pistol shaking in his hand. He moved towards the noise, which was by the computer room, staying close to the walls with the pistol ready.

He dropped the weapon to his side as he caught a glance of the slouching detective.

"Dammit, L. You scared the shit out of me. Did you find everything?" Light noticed how the man was peering over the notes he scribbled while looking at the cases. He moved curiously to the raven, standing next to him. The raven raised his obsidian eyes to met his and-

Wait. Scratch that. The raven's eyes were not a comforting obsidian, but were a deadly crimson and the youth realized he _wasn't looking at L._

His eyes made him feel vulnerable, as if he could see Light's soul and viciously consume it like candy.

He suddenly noticed the glint of silver in his hand.

His heart stopped.

"Hello there, Light-kun." The voice was eerily like L's, though it was hoarse and uneven.

Light quickly backed up, holding his shaking gun out with both hands.

"Did you like my pattern?" He smiled. His smile was maniacal.

Light said nothing, seeming frozen with wide eyes. He was in the same room as a deranged serial killer, who for whatever reason, looked almost identical to L. He would likely die here.

"I admit, I grew impatient with the last one and finally just gashed my initial into her. Heh, the blood was beautiful, it almost look like jam. You should have stayed longer, Light-kun." The man touched his lip with his thumb, using the same idiosyncrasy as the detective. His name rolled off the serial killer's tongue like poison.

No.

He wasn't going to run away again.

Light had to be aggressive. He clenched the gun in his hands and pointed it at the man.

"Don't fucking move or I will blow your head off." The words surprised even him. B smiled wider at him, approaching him now. He pushed his white long-sleeve shirt against the barrel of the gun.

Challenging.

Looking only at the shirt, Light felt as if he was holding a gun to L. Could he shoot someone who looked almost exactly like L?

"Light-kun will not shoot me." He chuckled hoarsely.

The killer suddenly knocked his arm to the side, causing Light to clench and send out a round at the wall. B abruptly ripped the front of his shirt open, sending the buttons flying to the floor and revealing a smooth, flawless chest.

"I want Light-kun to bleed for me." He hissed.

The student struggled with the surprisingly strong man, his gun being knocked out of his grip and sliding against the wood floor. Light suppress the urge to cry out as he felt the knife slash across his chest and he punched him in return, sending the raven flying onto the desk. He could feel wet crimson sliding down his chest.

Light made a dash for the gun and as he turned with it in hand, he cried out in agonizing pain. The gun fell from his grasp, tumbling to the floor yet again.

B hoarsely laughed close to his face as he held the blade in Light's shoulder for a moment, twisting it slightly. The student sharply gasped.

"Light-kun is fun to play with, I can see why he likes you." The smile was there again. "But tell me, what did Misa say to you as she choked on her own blood?"

"Go fuck yourself." He narrowed his eyes and groaned as the pain in his shoulder ripped through him. With a burst of strength and anger, Light shoved the killer away and ran under the desk to retrieve his gun, determined to shoot him.

When he finally turned around, the man was gone. Light noticed the drapes fluttered in the wind. He should have shot him earlier.

Dammit.

As Light heard the stairway door burst open, he collapsed to his knees and fell onto his back. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and he was growing incredibly weak. The detective fell to his knees in front of him.

"Light-kun!"

"The killer. . . was here. He looks like you. I couldn't . . ." Light said breathlessly. L's dark eyes hardened and he nodded. After holding open his hanging shirt and examining Light's wounds, the raven suddenly yanked his own white long sleeve shirt off revealing his pale toned chest. He ripped the shirt into shreds and then tied it tightly around the younger man's shoulder, causing him to hiss curses in pain.

"Can Light-kun stand? We must go to the roof." The thought of climbing stairs just didn't sound very appealing to the youth, he would much rather surrender to sweet sleep. He let his eyes roll back. He felt a rough pat on his face.

"I will carry Light-kun, but he cannot sleep, not with this blood loss."

Despite what the detective said, Light let his head fall back. He felt the detective slip his arm under his legs and shoulders, scooping him up bridal style. He was vaguely aware of the man sprinting up the stairs with him, as if he weighed the same as a bag of potatoes. Light deliriously smiled at the thought of potatoes. He could imagine them dancing up the stairs behind them.

Oh dear, how much blood had he lost?

He was also vaguely aware of the man setting him down on the roof.

"Light-kun." He was being shook.

Light made a sound in response but it came out quieter than he expected. It was almost non-existent.

"Please look at me."

It took too much energy.

"Please. . ." L's baritone voice was beginning to waver.

He felt lips brush against his softly and warm tears touched his cheeks. Light's eyes fluttered open as a jolt of adrenaline flooded through him.

**L was crying.**

He could hear a helicopter in the distance.

He weakly returned the kiss.

* * *

A/n: I wrote this while I had a fever, **review please**?

This chapter didn't turn out exactly as I planned, but the next will have WAY more LxLight moments and it will answer a lot of questions about this chapter. Yes, the killer is Beyond Birthday. :O If you don't know who he is, look him up on wiki. Don't worry, this won't turn into angst.

Also, I really appreciate all the reviews**,** alerts, and favorites. Oh, and for answering my question about preferred semeness. You guys rock. :)

A special thanks to my mate, who is an electrical engineer and explained EMPs to me.

Anywho, **please tell me what you think**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I am 95% certain that my nose is broken.

As I watched L yank his white shirt off, I tasted the metallic crimson steadily dripping down my face.

The pretty boy was surprisingly amusing as he spat curse words and punched me, attempting to appear audacious. Vulgarity off his lips was like a rich, decadent jam.

Strawberry jam.

However, there was no mistaking the tremble in his hands. His fear was intoxicating.

The pale detective ripped his shirt into shreds and tightly wrapped my work. I grudgingly calculated that the pretty one's chance of survival rose to 35%. Dammit.

The blood immediately soaked through and I delighted in the sound Light released as L jerked the cloth tight.

If only L could finish my work. . . a wave of arousal pulsed through my groin at the notion.

As I noticed L pulling the boy into his arms, I realized there was no time to waste. I went to work with the scaffold and the platform quickly began to descend. I could hear the urgent, irritating sirens in the distance.

The van that I planted the EMP in was still ablaze in front of the building and the dark smoke was climbing towards the sky. There were dozens of cars in the street, also disabled from the EMP.

An idiotic herd of people were gathering toward the van, gawking moronically at the fire. Smoke was obscuring the inside glass of the first floor of the building, indicating the EMP successfully caused a transformer to explode.

Chaos.

I smiled and heard myself chuckle hoarsely. Everything went according to plan, but one.

Light wasn't dead.

Somehow, it was a pleasing thought. Perhaps I could play with him again.

After lowering the scaffold to the ground, I avoided the direction of the police and took a sharp turn down a poorly lit alley. As I walked through, I passed a rather attractive teen and an idea occurred to me.

His head struck brick as I slammed him against the wall. He cried out, both in pain and surprise presumably, and struggled against me. I finally pinned him, muffling his cries.

"Fortunately for you. I'm not in the mood."

With that, I swiftly slit his throat and watched the blood gush from his throat. It rolled down his shirt as he slid down the wall helplessly. He finally slumped to his knees and fell against the wall, dying within seconds.

I knelt in front of the boy and caressed his pretty face with my silver. His eyes gazed blankly through me, the pools of brown vacant of life.

"You are simply my canvas."

The means to expressing my declaration:

**This is war.**

**

* * *

**

L was disturbed.

As the detective gazed at the sleeping youth in the small hospital bed, he vigorously worked on his tangerine flavored lollipop and recalled his uncharacteristic display of emotion.

After sprinting upstairs and ripping open the air sealed items, L discovered the protected laptop and cell phone were also disabled by the EMP. This left L with virtually no options, but to wait for Watari to act. If Watari deduced correctly, he would assist L from the roof.

When he returned to find Light on his back with crimson rapidly dripping down his chest, he was certain he was experiencing panic. Panic for Light. After he lied the younger man down on the roof, he quickly scanned the area and saw no assistance on the way.

The thick, dark smoke was billowing higher than the building.

He was the one who told Light to stay and wait. It was his fault.

Frustration. Guilt. Sadness. Anger. **Worry.**

Light was his only friend . . .

To his horror, he could feel his eyes burn and warm tears abruptly began tickling down his face.

He leaned over the man and racked his usually quick mind for answers. He needed to keep the wavering youth awake. He had to do something!

Pressing his lips to the man's cool ones suddenly became the only means. To his surprise, the other man weakly returned the kiss. L pulled away, determined to keep the genius with him.

"Light!"

His eyes fluttered open and the youth shakily lifted his hand to the man's face. His fingers lightly touched his moist cheek and trailed down to parted lips.

"Don't. . . do that." Light breathed and the raven wondered if he was referring to the kiss or his crying.

The sirens were loud and echoing from below, but another sound overthrew the chaos. L was filled with immense relief as he spotted a helicopter fast approaching in the distance.

Staring at the sleeping man, he felt himself give in to the sweet indulgence of emotion once more. It was indulgence he rarely took part in, as it clouded the mind, rendering it bias and useless. It was an inconvenience L could rarely afford with the nature of his work. It was essential that the mind remained sharp, and emotions were more mentally exhausting than solving cases.

Yet as of the last few hours, L was helpless in suppressing them.

It reminded him of his frequent urge for strawberry cheesecake, which he was currently craving, as it was itching the back of his mind and dividing his mental capacities.

Emotions were so troublesome, yet the student made them so easy.

L was curious.

After tossing his candy into the trash, he approached the hospital bed. He moved without thought, carefully crawling over the younger man. He indulged more.

He let his eyes wander over the youth's bare chest, taking in the large bandages on his chest and shoulder. The raven ran his fingers over the man's chest, imagining the large scar that would be left.

The youth was currently staying in the Tokyo hospital in a private emergency room. He suffered a major trauma, resulting in very low blood pressure and the urgent need for a blood transfusion. Light may have a more rare blood type of A negative, but luckily for him, L was O negative. The universal donor.

It was odd, knowing that a part of the him was flowing through Light.

His fingers slid up to Light's neck, encircling the warm skin. He couldn't imagine what was going through BB's head as he strangled one of the musicians, nor could he completely grasp what was going through his own in that moment. He tightened his grip on the student's throat, suddenly wondering if he was capable of hurting another being like BB. . . and of all people, Light?

No.

He released his grip.

He moved the auburn-colored bangs from Light's face, stroking the man's calm tanned face.

Light stirred. L pulled his hand away.

"Mmm. . . Ryuzaki?" His milk chocolate eyes blinked and groggily focused on the raven. The student was endearing as he lazily glanced around the room, his sharp mind warming up. L smiled at the alias, musing if the musician realized he was in a public place or just falling on old habits.

"Get off." The younger man groaned, yet didn't even attempt to shove L off.

L continued to straddle him, bringing his thumb to his lips.

"I'm glad Light-kun is awake, he has been sleeping for over seven hours and it was quite dull."

"_So_ sorry," the youth began rolling his eyes, "I'll try not to get stabbed in the future so that it doesn't inconvenience you."

"That is much appreciated. How is Light-kun feeling?"

"Other than being incredibly thirsty, I feel peachy. Are you going to get off now?"

The detective leaned towards the night stand, producing a clear plastic cup of water. Light attempted to sit up, but L held him down while holding the cup away from him.

"Light-kun must not sit up yet, the doctor stated it may rip your stitches." Somehow, Light doubted that was true.

"Fine, just give it to me."

"Light wants me to give it to him?" He tilted his head, his expression the image of innocence, which was far from the truth.

"Yes? Isn't that what I just said?"

"He should ask more nicely." The detective's eyes gleamed with something Light couldn't identify.

The youth grumbled before narrowing his eyes and saying in the most civil tone possible:

"Please?"

The detective grinned and suddenly drank some of the water. He leaned over Light and captured his lips with his own. The younger man gasped and the smooth, cool liquid slowly slipped passed his lips. It was refreshing against his throat and intoxicating in its slightly sweet flavor. The auburn-haired man weakly attempted to push him off, but L held his wrists down next to his head.

"Light must be careful. . ." He breathed against Light's ear, as he nipped on the man's neck. Light tried to ignore the twitch of arousal that followed when the raven pinned him.

Part of him clenched in anticipation. Part of him was angry.

Did this man have any decency?

He was in a hospital, recovering from a stab wound!

Light turned his head towards the man with insult on his lips, but was caught off guard as L brushed his pale mouth against his softly once more. The detective let his emotions pour into the kiss as he was never gifted with words in describing his feelings.

He needed the Light to understand how he felt. . .

The light brush became more aggressive and the detective's tongue touched his own. The kiss was possessive and sensual, his mouth manipulating Light until he was pressing against the raven. Light's once swirling angry thoughts became dominated by another:

**Lust.**

The damn bastard could manipulate his mind _and_ body to his liking. His mind became foggy and L's warm, smooth lips were all he could comprehend. He arched his back, pressing against the man more, feeling evidence of L's arousal. Light ran his fingers through the man's inky colored locks before fisting the surprisingly soft hair, and deepening the kiss.

The detective held himself up carefully and his other hand trailed down Light's bare torso, pushing the bed sheet away and the waistband of the youth's boxers down. His fingers playing over the heated, exposed skin. He broke the kiss to examine Light's flushed face and bruised lips.

"Do you want more?" Dark, hooded eyes trapped him and the straight forward language caught him off guard. Light was fairly certain he wasn't referring to water. He suddenly realized the heart monitor was beeping rather insistently and loudly.

Someone could come any minute.

"Ryuzaki. . ." He began breathlessly.

L abruptly pushed between the youth's legs and grind against Light's hardness.

"Ah, stop!" He gasped while his eyes fluttered shut at the delicious pleasure that coursed through his cock.

"Light is being unclear. He says stop and yet, he is arching towards me."

His hand moved under the sheet to the front of his boxers and stroked him through the heated material.

"Ryuzaki! Ah. . . please." It felt so good and Light wasn't sure what he was asking for. To his horror, he realized he wanted to go farther with the raven. He wanted to strip the man, he wanted to be beneath him, being pounded so hard he-

"**AHEM**." Someone cleared their throat rather obnoxiously.

Light's eyes snapped open and he shoved the detective off of him, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"I knew you were gay." The blonde remarked while smirking.

"Mello? What are doing here?" Light said flabbergasted while ignoring the comment and the sharp pain in his shoulder altogether. He lifted his knees, attempting to hide the tent that had formed in the sheet.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead, which if you can do that you are far from it." Mello said smugly while slipping a chocolate bar from his back pocket, ripping the wrapper off.

". . ."

Light couldn't think of any comeback and could feel his face heat up farther.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-**

He ripped the electrodes off of his torso, silencing the irritating machine. He repressed the urge to kick it.

"Hello Mello, your timing is regrettable." L said while climbing to his feet and rubbing his hip. His baggy clothes hid his state well.

"Heh, I never would have thought you'd be gay Ryuzaki-kun, much less seme. Hell, I didn't think you were even sexual." Amusement sparkled in Mello's eyes. There was communication between the pair that Light wasn't hearing, did they know each other already? It was possible as they did go to the same university for the last few months, but it seemed to run deeper than that.

"Hmm, neither did I. I believe I am merely Light-sexual."

"Light-sexual? That's. . . special." His grin grew wider. He seem to be taking great pleasure in all of Light's misery. L on the other hand, wasn't embarrassed the slightest.

A nurse burst in.

"Yagami-san, is everything all right in here? Your heart monitor was going rather fast." The heavy set woman narrowed her eyes towards the darkly dressed blonde.

"Ooh, don't look at me, old woman. I didn't do shit to him." The blonde said defensively while waving his chocolate bar around, before pointing it at L.

"If you need to kick anyone out, its him."

The nurse quirked a brow and eyed him sternly, crossing her arms.

"I have a very hard time believing that as Rue-san has been in here the entire time. Regardless, unless you are family or his partner, which I heavily doubt as Rue-san is already present-"

Partner? As in lover? Light glanced at L, who was now sucking on a pink lollipop from who knows where. Their eyes connected for a moment and Light suddenly remembered the detective's tears.

He _must_ care.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse moved over to Light's bed, looking over his monitors and placing the electrodes back on his torso. As the nurse turned away from him, Light secretly smiled at Mello.

Mello snorted.

"I don't think you get it but if you were here a second ago, Ryuzaki here was completely dominat-"

"Do I need to call security?"

" . . ." There was a loud cracking noise in the silence as L suddenly bit off his lollipop.

"Fine, you hag. This is a waste of my time anyway. Don't forget the lube, Ryuzaki-kun." With that considerate but crude advice, Mello left the room.

"Thank you, Rita-san. I appreci-"

"Oh, don't start with me. I know it was you."

"Ooh? Why did you tell him to leave?"

"He called me old." The dark haired woman turned to the student, picking up the clipboard hanging at the end of his bed. "Yagami-san, I apologize for what happened earlier today, but fortunately all of the procedures were successful. You are very lucky to have a partner with O blood type. If compatible blood wasn't so readily available, we may not have been able to save you."

Light raised his eyes to L's obsidian ones, oddly feeling his heart in his throat. The raven touched his thumb to his mouth, curious about the musician's sudden timid expression. Hearing L described as his lover made him . . .curious. What would it be like to be with L? Did the detective want a relationship? Judging by his earlier actions, he was definitively attracted to Light, but did he want more than sex?

The nurse droned on, explaining what procedures were completed while flipping through a few sheets on the clipboard.

Light suddenly needed to know. While there was an abundance of evidence for him wanting to be with Light, the younger man wanted to hear it from his mouth. Somehow, it was important.

"You are free to go when you please. However, just a word of caution, do not participant in _any_ strenuous activity for the next few days." She glanced at L pointedly, who was retrieving another lollipop from his pocket.

"Also, you may be feeling weak for the next few hours. Call immediately if you experience any adverse symptoms such as fever or pain in the next few days." She attached the clipboard back to the end of the bed.

After asking them if they had any questions, she left the room.

"You told them we were. . . together?" Light asked, uncertain as to how to approach the topic.

"Yes, it was more the logical explanation as we look nothing alike and there are less questions asked. Was it wrong of me?"

"N-no. Well, I just didn't. . ." Light stumbled with words.

"Want people thinking you were with someone like me?" L's gaze lowered timidly, and the younger man swallowed as he noticed how beautiful his pale face was. Light sat up and found himself reaching for the detective's face. Sometimes it slipped the student's mind that while L was one of the greatest detective's in the world, he was nonetheless human and had less experience with social interaction than most people. His finger tips grazed his cheek and the raven's obsidian eyes raised to his curiously.

"No. . .why would you say-"

The door suddenly opened and Light snatched his hand away. Watari stepped in, smiling warmly and carrying a few bags in hand.

"Excuse me, gentleman. Good evening Yagami-san, it is good to see you. How are you feeling, son?

"Very well, thank you."

"Good to hear. I have brought some clothing for you to change in to. I have been informed that you may leave at any time. Ryuzaki-san, we must leave immediately." He placed the bags on the foot of Light's bed.

"Hmm. . . I suppose so." The raven was lightly biting his thumb.

"I have already checked Yagami-san out. I trust you are. . . capable of helping the young man into some new clothing?" The elderly man inquired of Ryuzaki, while raising his brow. As if to say, _are you capable of dressing him without molesting him?_

L smiled behind his thumb.

"I am quite capable." As if to say, _not at all._

Watari sighed.

"I will be waiting in the limo out front. Please make haste." _Molest him quickly._

"Certainly. Thank you, Watson-san."

The elderly man departed from the room while secretly smiling to himself.

He was happy for his ward. It was comforting to know that L was building a relationship with someone as he wouldn't be around forever. The detective needed someone parallel to his intelligence, someone to challenge him, and support him. Also, it was unhealthy for his ward to be so intently focused on work, never enjoying what life had to offer besides obnoxious amounts of cake.

Watari glanced back towards the door and while remembering the rare sight of tears on his ward's face, vowed to never let anything happen to Light again. He would keep them safe.

Meanwhile, the detective was rummaging through one of the bags before he pulled out a pair of black boxers. He turned to Light with the underwear in hand.

"Strip off your boxers." He commanded in his monotone, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"What? No!" Light flushed and averted his eyes.

"Is Light-kun making me resort to drastic measures once more?" The detective's eyes gleamed mischievously and he inched closer to the bed.

"Does Ryuzaki-kun want me to resort to drastic measures?" Light challenged mockingly, snatching up the bag filled with L's precious strawberry cheesecake and holding it off to the side. It dangled helplessly.

"Ooh, Light-kun is cruel."

"Well, you're a pervert!

"Only for Light-kun." L said playfully, but the words rang more truth than he would like to admit.

* * *

My apologies for the very late update, I have been getting cosplays ready for a convention. I hope the many LxLight scenes made up for it! :)

I am very excited for the direction of this story. It is only going to get more awesome. BB is going to be in the next chapter, as well as appearances from Near and Matt! Also, thank you so much for all of the reviews, I was super shocked by how many I got! It made me immensely happy. Also, thanks for all the favs and alerts!

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! Review and chapters shall come faster. Whether you loved it or hated it, please share!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After finally persuading L to let him put his boxers on by himself through sadistically holding his strawberry cheesecake hostage, Light turned his bare back to the detective to undress. He nervously blushed as he slipped his boxers down his toned thighs and distantly wondered why he didn't ask the detective to leave.

A small gasp sounded behind him.

He surprisingly mused if the raven was pleased with what he saw. After all, Light had maintained his athletic build through playing tennis since junior high school and was very health conscious. Perhaps obsessively so.

Frankly, he looked like a god naked.

Needless to say, his egotistical side was ascending once more.

He felt a surge of pride and admittedly, exhilaration at the notion of the detective's eyes devouring him. Light bent over achingly slow to farther slid his boxers down his legs, his hands unhurriedly caressing down bronzed skin. He was practically stripping and touching himself in front of the man, and yet couldn't find the ability to be embarrassed.

The detective was silent.

Unusually.

The youth pulled the new boxers up his hips leisurely, stealing a glance at L's expression. He wanted to see the man's eyes on him. Somehow, it was an arousing thought for his eyes to be hungrily rolling over Light's nearly naked body.

Feeling the excitement course through him, Light distantly wondered if he was an exhibitionist. Or perhaps it was just being naked around L? The student was certainly growing aroused by stripping in front of the detective.

The man's gaze was low on his hips and seeming to notice the musician looking at him, flickered up to meet Light's caramel eyes. Hooded obsidian orbs were completely dilated as they regarded Light's with what would have appeared blankly to anyone, but the youth knew L better. Judging by his slightly parted pale lips and half-lidded eyes, his gaze was ravenous. The auburn-haired man helplessly returned the man's steady gaze.

It distantly reminded the student of the look L possessed as he peered at cheesecakes beneath the display window at the café, where they met every morning for over a month. The dainty, colorful sweets teasing him from below the gleaming glass, oh so close and yet untouchable. Only in this situation, Light was the ever-teasing sweet. The younger man grinned and finally broke the gaze, enjoying his internal analogy and pleased that he provoked such a reaction in the world's greatest detective.

He moved on to slipping fresh beige slacks on, enjoying the unusual silence of the detective. Looking in his peripheral vision, he smiled as he noticed L wasn't even trying to look away.

Really, the man was shameless.

Though, Light really couldn't blame him for ogling him.

The youth turned back towards the detective, who was in the same pose with one hand shoved in the pocket of his baggy jeans and the other touching his mouth pensively. Light scooped up his crisp white button-up shirt, feeling somewhat uncertain as to how he was going to put it on. The article of clothing was proving to be very awkward to pull on with an injured shoulder.

The man flinched and let out a small pained noise as he angled his shoulder. The jolt of pain was

excruciating. L suddenly appeared next to him, as if anticipating the event and Light noticed that he could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"Light-kun must learn to let others help him."

"Gah. . . shut up." His shoulder continued to throb in protest.

The raven ignored him while pulling the article of clothing up his arms and moved to the front of youth. He was silent as his pale hands rested over Light's bare chest, before sliding down his slender torso until he pulled the bottom of the shirt together and began working the buttons together. His dark bottomless gaze roamed over the exposed skin as he worked and the room suddenly felt warmer. The skin that L's fingers grazed tinged pleasantly and Light felt his face flush once more. Ever since the other night, when L had fervently kissed him in the locker room and the hospital today, there was a lingering sexual tension.

"Light-kun is aware of how attractive he is." The monotone was paired with an equally emotional expression with only a slight quirk of his pale lips suggesting a smile.

"I have been told so my entire life." It was true. He had many admirers in his life and many had told him how attractive he was, both men and women. However, he didn't need someone to tell him he was attractive. The interested or lusty glances sent in his direction were an adequate reminder.

"Others have seen Light-kun naked?" The eccentric man suddenly inquired, while cocking his head to the side curiously.

"What? No. Well, except for family when I was younger. . ."

"Ooh? I am indeed fortunate. Has Light-kun not had sex?"

Light flushed at his bluntness, focusing on yanking on socks and shoes.

"Th-that's none of your business."

"Hmmm. . . so he is a virgin." His calculating eyes gleamed with amusement as he suddenly turned towards the bed and gathered the bags. While the student had many admirers, no one had interested him enough to attempt an intimate relationship yet and thus, he remained a virgin.

"We must leave. There is much to be discussed and I imagine you have many questions." Light nodded and followed the man out of the hospital. There were indeed many questions swirling through his mind. What happened after he passed out? Who is the killer? Where were they going this time? What exactly was going on between him and the eccentric man?

The most unsettling question:

Why did the killer look so disturbingly identical to L?

Perhaps they were related? Did L even have any siblings? His lack of knowledge pertaining to the man he had known over a month unnerved him. How could he spend countless mornings and classes with someone and yet no know nothing of their background? The student felt a swell of shame for his lack of observation of the man, he was so caught up in his own thoughts of the case and his feelings-

_Feelings?_

As they settled in the limo and L began pouring a cup of coffee, Light asked:

"Who is the killer? I have a distinct feeling that you know more than I do."

"Mmm. . ." He dropped a few sugar cubes into his cup, dangling them high in the air before they were sacrificed into the black, steaming pool of death. Eh, coffee.

His eyes rose to Light's as he stirred with his finger.

"Wie ist dein Deutsch?" _How is your German?_

The younger raised his eyebrows, not anticipating a switch in language and of all languages, German. It was likely that the man was being cautious, perhaps the limo was bugged?

The student had studied German for two years during junior high school. It was very similar to English, which he had learned in elementary school, so it was relatively easy to pick up. However, here in Japan one rarely found anyone to converse with in German.

For a moment, Light struggled to adjust to the switch. He could almost feel a cold part of his brain igniting once more and straining to work properly.

"Es ganz gut. Leider spreche ich mit niemandem." _Its OK. Unfortunately, I don't speak with anyone._

"Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Light verstehen wird." _Well, I am sure that Light-kun will understand. _The man licked his finger.

The detective's accent was flawless and the youth could imagine the millions of mirror neurons erupting in his brain, preparing to emulate his speech pattern. He continued on in the soft baritone accent and Light tried to ignore how attractive his words were, falling from those soft pale lips.

"The killer's name is Beyond Birthday, otherwise known as BB. We both grew up in an orphanage called Whammy's, specifically designed as a training facility for children with exceptional intelligence or skills. After I became codename L and left the facility, the new objective became to train successors in the event of my death."

The student swiftly rearranged the words mentally and deciphered meaning. He nodded, not wanting to interrupt the man while he shared a part of his past. Light had a moment where he envisioned miniature Ls bouncing about, armed with sugar cubes and super human deductive skills. It was a cross between insanely cute and disturbing.

The raven rather loudly slurped his coffee and continued speaking in German.

"After the primary successor codenamed A committed suicide, BB was next in line to be my successor, it is highly probable that the pressure became too much for him. He ran away approximately two years ago and has eluded all searches. It explains why we failed to receive a match on any of his DNA. The children in the facility are to remain anonymous to the world."

"Why does he look like you?"

"I have met him once before and it possible that was part of his attempt to emulate me."

"Hmm. . . he seems deranged and well, obsessive."

"All of the children in the orphanage have idiosyncrasies, but I do admit, his imitation of me is very disturbing. . ." He lowered his eyes and one of his hands clenched his jeans subtly.

"It is. He even imitates your behavior patterns -the way you talk, stand, and his intelligence seems remarkably similar to your own."

"Oui, bien sûr. J'ai déduit que la série de meurtres a été créée simplement pour attirér mon attention. Il a assassiné un étudiant tôt ce matin et a laissé une marque sur lui."

Light's brain melted.

Completely.

And he thought that German sounded delicious from the man's mouth. French was just. . . sexy.

Light had always found the language utterly alluring when it was spoken correctly, and frankly, L spoke it flawlessly.

He struggled to remember how to speak in general.

"Eh. . . A moment, please."

The student managed in Japanese, feeling completely flustered. He looked away to hide his likely reddening face.

"Hmm? Light ne se me souviens pas du français? Il l'a étudié à l'école." _Light-kun does not remember __French? He studied it in school._

He had read extensively of Light's records and knew that the youth was excellent in his French as he spent nearly two years speaking it in high school. It was only six months ago. L cocked his head curiously and seeming to come to a conclusion, smiled mischievously. He put his coffee aside.

It was his turn to do the teasing.

He smiled as he lowered his legs to the floor and leaned towards the younger man, continuing relentlessly to speak in the smooth, luscious tongue.

"Est-ce que cela te dérange?" _Is this bothering you? _The raven inquired, turning Light's face towards his own with pale fingers. The melted caramel eyes were half-lidded as they regarded L's and the light flush of his skin was tempting, aching to be touched. L's fingers slid into the auburn locks, enjoying the smoothness of his hair. The sexual tension grew more heavy by the second.

"Non, c'est juste que je ne attendais pas." _No, I just wasn't expecting it. _

The youth's accent was gorgeous and L wanted to devour his mouth. His pale mouth lowered to Light's, hovering mere inches.

The raven slid his other hand up the man's thigh and his dark, bottomless pools held the younger man's gaze.

"Je veux te baiser."

Light let the man hold his face, and felt heat gather in his abdomen at the blunt words uttered in that beautiful, sensual tongue.

_I want to fuck you._

The man certainly was straight-forward about what he wanted and in that moment, Light felt obliged to give it to him. However, someone needed to show this man that he couldn't always get what he wanted.

"Qui a dit que tu pourras me baiser?" He challenged, quirking a brow slightly and feeling altogether nervous and amazed that the words left his mouth. _Who said you would be doing the fucking? _

L smiled, amused at the challenge.

The limo came to a halt suddenly, and before Light could say anything, L wordlessly pulled the student and the bags out of the limo. Whatever plan L and Watari had, it apparently had to be done in haste. Light briefly noticed they were in the middle of a busy parking garage before L pulled him into an ordinary-looking, tinted many van.

Also silent, Watari quickly set them into motion again.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" _What's going on? _

"Ah, you may speak Japanese once more. It is possible that the limo was bugged by BB and it was necessary to take precautions. He is only fluent in English and Japanese." The younger man nodded.

"What did you say before in French? Something about a body being found. . .?"

"Mm-hm. While you were in the hospital, a body was found near the investigation building. The victim 's throat was slit and it was without a doubt BB's doing. He was likely following us in the limo, so we must take precautions. It is unlikely he will identify us in this vehicle."

"Was there anything odd about the body of the victim?" Light inquired curiously. L nodded and pulled his knees back up.

"As a matter of fact, yes. There was a symbol craved in the victim's face on the left cheek. It appears to be a arrow pointing upwards. It is a message no doubt."

"An arrow? Was it pointing at anything in particular?" Light tried to imagine the gory mark on someone's face. Unless the mark was post-mortem, it was likely very torturous to endure for the victim.

"The victim was propped against a wall, so it was pointing toward the sky. It is unlikely that the message pertains to a certain direction."

"Symbolic?"

"Hmm. . . it isn't a form of cuneiform or hieroglyphics." The detective's mumbled quietly to himself and Light could almost see the well-oiled gears shifting and accelerating through the mop of wild black hair. He was gnawing on his thumb again and the youth felt the urge to pluck it from his lips before it bled again.

"It reminds me of the gender symbol," Light began absent-mindedly, "just without the circle."

"Ah, Tyr. But why. . .?" L trailed off quietly and Light raised a brow at his quick lateral thinking. It was interesting connection for the detective to draw. The gender symbol was referring to the Roman god of Mars and for him to relate that to the Norse mythology god of war was impressive.

According to Norse Mythology, Tyr was the god war, justice and order. If BB was indeed referring to this mythology, he was likely mocking the raven. He wanted to get under L's skin by not only killing another innocent person to play on L's strong sense of justice, but he also killed someone who looked strikingly similar to Light.

It was possible that BB was suggesting Light would suffer the same fate and was declaring a kind of war with L.

After about ten minutes of driving and Watari was certain no one was following them, the younger man was beginning to feel weak. He leaned against the detective, his head resting on the man's shoulder. The medication for his shoulder had worn off and his wound was beginning to throb.

"Is Light-kun alright?" L said softly, peering curiously at the musician.

"Mm-hm, I just wanna lie down."

Light nestled his head into the white, soft cotton of the man's shirt, enjoying the pleasant scent he emitted. He smelt of bar soap and laundry detergent. L laughed softly at his shameless cuddle and Light realized he loved the sound. The older man ran his fingers through Light's smooth auburn locks.

"We will be there soon, amour."

Light blushed and felt his heart swell at the term of endearment. L lowered his legs and guided the youth's head into his lap once more. Feeling utterly exhausted, Light made no protest.

* * *

Light was groggily slipping back into consciousness before he realized he drifted off in the man's lap. His head was pounding and the pain of his shoulder was certainly worse. He clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to rub his shoulder. At least the stitches in his chest weren't hurting. He sat up, embarrassed that he made the man's crotch a makeshift pillow once more.

"How long have I been out?" Yawn.

"Approximately 10 minutes, is Light-kun feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Light-kun is a terrible liar. Judging by the clench of his jaw, he is obviously in pain."

The detective pulled out a small, unlabelled bottle of pills from one of the plastic bags.

"Take two of these."

"What are these?"

Watari spoke up from the driver's seat, his eyes glancing at Light in the rear-view mirror.

"Morphine, the nurse informed me you may be feeling pain for the next few days in your shoulder as it was rather deep wound."

Light reluctantly took the pills dry and ignored the terrible, chalky taste. He normally avoided taking medicine altogether, but the pain was quickly exacerbating.

After being checked into the hotel Light was beginning to feel like a zombie. He ached to take a long, hot shower and press his face into a fluffy, smooth, possibly soiled hotel pillow. He normally avoided likely unsanitary places such a hotels or public bathrooms. But right now, he would shamelessly make out with that pillow if it involved sleep afterwards.

And knowing the possible conditions of the shower, that being a certain raven insisting he needed help, the auburn-haired young man was quite willing to procrastinate his cleanliness needs.

As they finally entered the room, Light collapsed onto the disgusting bed and snuggled the strange smelling pillow. L placed the bags on the night stand.

"Watari, please install additional cameras in the lobby and the stairway." The raven's monotonous voice was the last thing Light heard before he drifted off.

"Certainly, will you be needing anything?"

"Bring some tea and. . ." L glanced at the student's already sleeping form, "fruit, please. I already have several cakes here." L was draping a black blanket over the student. He wasn't surprised that Light fell asleep so quickly as the younger man looked ready to fall over in the elevator.

Watari hesitated before doing as the detective requested and paused near the door.

"I must say, I have been rather worried about you, L." English.

"Ooh? Why?"

"You have grown more quiet over the years and I worry about your workload."

"Watari. . ." L was settling onto the bed, pulling out his box of chocolate, ganache cheesecake.

"Don't interrupt, son. You have been working since you were nearly a child and while I adamantly support your passion for justice, I don't support you missing out on the rest of life." The elderly man's lips pressed into a thin line of concern. The raven hid how surprised he was by this statement and conversation, Watari had likely been thinking about this for some time now.

"This is what I wish to do."

"And for as long as I'm alive, I will do what I can to assist you in continuing. However, in all my years, son. . . I have learned it is a meaningless existence to make life work and work alone."

L bit his tongue in pointing out a deduction that according to that logic, Watari's life was also therefore a meaningless existence. L knew this wasn't true.

Watari once had a family of his own.

"It was meaningless to bring those who have wronged others to justice?"

"That's not what I said, nor implied. I only mean to say that you shouldn't miss out on other aspects of life, L."

The detective was silent.

He wasn't oblivious to the luxuries forfeited when he took on the role of codename L. He simultaneously lost and created an identity in the world, couldn't go to public places on a whim, and couldn't even pursue relationships of any kind. However, most of those desires had dissolved and dissipated over the years along with his social skills.

Until now.

"Hmm, its not too risky. . .?"

L's eyes lowered to the slice of cheesecake resting delicately in his lap.

The seemingly simple question hung in the air, the unspoken message lingering.

"Not with him."

The raven's gaze trailed over to Light's sleeping form and he bit his thumb pensively.

"I believe I may love him." He admit quietly.

Watari smiled warmly. If there was anything he wanted for his ward, who was practically his son, it was a connection with someone. It was an experience he deserved the opportunity to try. The young man worked for over the last decade and Watari couldn't provide the intellectual, emotional connection the man could only receive from a relationship.

"I'm happy for you, son."

L, seeming caught in his own musings, hummed in response. Watari left the room.

That was an emotion L had never thought he was capable of, nor wanted. In all of his years solving cases, love was a vicious, exhausting monster that could manipulate the most sane, civil person to commit murder or rape. It threatened to eat one alive, it clouded reason, and . . .

As L stared at Light, every argument he could conjure up with his quick mind against how he felt collapsed and dissolved away and all he could see was the beautiful, sleeping brunet.

Perhaps Watari was right.

Perhaps. . .

* * *

That was sweet, no? L was comfortable with being sexually attracted to Light, but the emotional aspect was a bit difficult for him. Light's growing to accept it. Slowly, but surely.

Firstly, I apologize for the late update. I have the half of the next chapter already finished and it will be HUGE! It will be involving BB, Near, and Mello. I thought I would have them in this chapter, but I needed to work on plot and character development. SO, NEXT CHAPTER you shall have BB. Also, special thanks to **lapoulpe123** for their help in correcting my terrible French (I speak German and English). Thanks for more help in correcting a few translation mistakes from **hanako** as well!

Thanks for reading!

Please tell me what you think! Favorite part? Anything you wanna see happen? Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

While the chocolate-brown haired man slept on, L quickly went to work in making the hotel more secure for their stay, though it was likely going to be a brief stay. BB was no doubt on their tracks and L refused to let the crazed man touch Light again. While the raven was certain that BB was heavily enjoying himself, he didn't want to play his game.

As his pale hands moved swiftly over the keyboard and he easily hacked into the hotel's security system, the raven could almost feel the pronounced rings beneath his eyes. The detective usually dozed off in front of his glowing laptop for approximately an hour every few days. However, with the situation lied out before them, there was absolutely no time for rest. He was briefly pulled from his thoughts as Watari returned.

"The cameras are in place and room service will be here shortly with refreshments."

"Thank you, Watari." He replied monotonously.

The elderly man nodded and went to the sitting room to presumably begin working on his own laptop.

After opening up the motion-sensing feeds to the cameras already installed in the hotel, L activated the additional cameras that Watari installed. Then, in order to more efficiently view the feeds with ease, connected his laptop to the television. The screen displayed random hotel attendants pushing room service carts around and an elderly couple strolling arm and arm down the hall. L took note of the appearances of all the employees.

As L perched on one of the beds and contacted whose who had requested his services to provide updates, his gaze wandered over the security feeds.

Roughly ten minutes later, room service arrived. Watari cautiously opened the door and pulled the cart in, not allowing any of the staff into the room.

He rolled the service cart next to L's bed. The raven paused in his typing and peered at the colorful array of chopped fruit stacked high in a white shining bowl. A smaller bowl of cherries gleamed mischievously next to it and he felt excitement bubble up within him.

He plopped one in his mouth, rejoicing in its sweet, succulent flavor. He placed both of the bowls on the bed next to him. The tea pot was placed on the night stand and Watari pushed the cart back outside.

Hours flew by and watching the video feeds was becoming incredibly tiresome.

Judging by the quick flickering of Light's closed eyes and the twitching of his hands, the youth was experiencing REM sleep again, or in other words, dream sleep. This was approximately the man's third time slipping into such deep sleep and L expected this to be the longest session. It had been nearly a decade since L can the luxury of sleeping over a few hours. His dreams were terribly realistic and _disturbing_. Perhaps his psyche was too bombarded with the violent, bloody images that were relentlessly part of his work. He looked back at the feeds, attempting to stay focused.

Light made a small noise and L's eyes returned once more.

Even in his sleep the man was distracting him.

The youth's skin was slightly flushed and his bangs had fallen untidily yet beautifully over his face. His face was grimacing and another soft whimper was emitted through parted lips. He began mumbling rather rapidly. Perhaps he was having a bad dream . . .

"No. . . so much blood." Light suddenly said in a hushed voice. L frowned as he thought of the possibility of the student developing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"You're not L. You're not. . ." Light asserted and trailed off as if he was interrupted. He went on mumbling incoherently. L put his laptop to the side and sat on Light's bed. He cupped the youth's warm face and softly patted it.

"Light-kun."

Light suddenly jolted awake with wide, alarmed eyes. He gasped as he saw L, most likely mistaking him for BB.

"Stay the fuck away!" The man cried and snapped up, but L pinned him back down by the shoulders.

"Calm yourself!"

The man viciously squirmed beneath the detective and suddenly struck L hard across the face. The raven hissed as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"**Light-kun!" **

L's shout resonated through him and Light's struggling ceased as he finally focused on the raven's eyes.

Onyx black pools fiercely met his own golden brown ones and when Light saw the angry red of L's cheek, it dawned on him what he did. He hit L.

_He hit L._

"L-L. . ."

L released his shoulders and pulled away from Light to settle on the other bed. Light sat up and stumbled over towards the raven's bed, a blanket tangling around his legs.

"L, I-I'm so sorry." The words spilled from his lips thoughtlessly.

The man was slumped against the headboard and cupping his soon to be bruised face. Light crawled up the bed, guilt weighing his heart. It wasn't really his fault, he had been sleeping! But that didn't change how terrible he felt.

L didn't acknowledge his presence and Light felt possessed to show how sorry he truly was. He moved closer to the raven and climbed into the man's lap, distantly wondering what the hell he was doing. He tilted L's face up and pulled his hand away from his face. The detective silently peered at him from under his inky-colored locks, his obsidian orbs unclear.

He placed a kiss on the marked cheek. And another. And another.

His lips moved to the other cheek and to his chin. His kisses trailed up and he gently pressed his lips to the corner of the raven's warm mouth. He timidly brushed their lips together and licked his mouth, tasting him. He tasted faintly of fruit.

At first, L wasn't responsive to Light's touch until finally his hand touched Light's hip and he parted his lips. The brunet felt a wave of an intense emotion, an emotion he couldn't describe but nonetheless felt consumed by it as if he was starving. He could feel his pounding heart and his brain became uncharacteristically blank and fuzzy. Light deepened the kiss and slid his arms around the man's neck.

L growled lowly as he abruptly pushed Light onto his back, breaking the kiss, and sinking his teeth into the youth's neck. He stifled a moan and arched his neck, exposing more to the detective. He slipped his hands under L's white t-shirt wanting to feel that pleasantly warm, slender torso. The raven threaded his fingers through Light's locks as he captured his lips once more and pressed between the youth's legs. As Light's hands played over the hard abdomen and grazed his chest, he could feel the rapid beating of L's heart.

L pulled back, hovering mere centimeters from Light's lips. Their warm breath fanned against one another and he leaned his forehead against Light's.

"What were you dreaming about?" L inquired quietly, stroking the man's face with his thumb.

"BB, but he had your eyes. Not your expressions though." He replied breathlessly.

"Hmmm? My expressions?"

"Mm-hmm. You're more subtle. . ." Kiss. "and you're less maniacal." Kiss.

If Light continued touching him so deliciously, L was certain he would end up pounding the man into the mattress with Watari in the next room or not. He pinned the man's hands, which had still been roaming dangerously low on his abdomen.

"Light-kun needs to stop."

"Why? I rather enjoy this."

Light grind his hips hard into L's groin. L's eyes momentarily fluttered shut as pleasure coursed through him and his brain turned to mush.

"It seems you are as well." He grinned beneath him.

It took all of L's self control to pull himself up away from that body and move to the other bed. Despite his raging hard on, he flipped open his laptop and dove into work. Light seemed surprised, but soon went to the bathroom. L shamelessly ogled his behind as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

L's mind immediately decided to imagine Light feeling frustrated and furiously touching himself in the bathroom.

Or maybe Light taking a long, steamy shower and discovering more creative uses for body wash.

Or maybe Light is expecting him to follow where L will find him bent over the sink, waiting eagerly for him to grip his hips and thrust-

The toilet flushed.

It was in this moment that L realized he was definitely sexually frustrated.

Very frustrated.

* * *

As L plopped another cherry in his mouth an idea occurred to him.

"Watari, please order several police officers to stay in this hotel."

Watari looked up from his laptop, his face appearing tired and slightly sunken. Soon after the pair's encounter, the elderly man joined them in watching the feeds and was now sitting on a beige sofa near them.

"Have them park in front of the building." L plopped the last cherry in his mouth, pulling it from its stem with his teeth.

"Hmm? Wouldn't that give away our position?" Watari asked, curious of his ward's plan.

"Mm-hm. BB didn't follow us here, which means he has a plan or simply lost track of us. Due to his rather rushed murder and message recently, he seems emotional. So, it is unlikely that he has a plan."

"Ah, so its a trap?" Light asked as he nibbled on a piece of cantaloupe.

"Correct. We shall bring him to us where we have the advantage and take custody of him. I am not fond of this strategy of running." The detective narrowed his eyes as he bit on his thumb. While it was necessary to be on the defensive occasionally, L preferred to be on the offensive and attack from an angle that caught criminals off guard.

L swirled his finger in his empty tea cup and brought to his lips, licking it clean.

"More tea as well, Watari."

Watari nodded and contacted room service. Immediately afterwards, the elderly man contacted the police as codename L and reported the location they were to stay at discreetly.

He returned and explained the police would arrive in ten minutes to check-in and room service would be there shortly after.

As promised, L watched several police officers casually stroll in the hotel lobby and check in with the receptionist roughly ten minutes later.

It was only a matter of time now.

L loaded his gun as he watch the feeds, waiting for the psychopath to reveal his location. Whether BB realized it was a trap or not, he would gladly take the bait. It thrilled him to have obstacles and L knew it. After all, he knew BB.

As expected, there was a light knock on the door and a soft voice informing them it was room service. Watari peered through the peep hole and finding nothing unusual, unlocked the door.

The door burst open and Watari barely leapt out of the way to avoid contact. However, he couldn't evade the service cart that slammed into him and sent him colliding with the footboard of the bed. A loud bang and a cry was heard as his head struck the hard wood.

The cart attendant dodged the bouncing cart and leaped onto the first bed where Light lay stunned. The attendant violently yanked him up and wrapped an arm around the youth's waist. He held him tightly against his chest, using him as a human shield. L hadn't moved from his perch on the bed, his gaze dark and calculating.

"Hello again, Light-kun. I've missed you." He hoarsely cooed against his ear, sending Light's heart into overdrive and his hair on end. Light didn't need to see his face to know who that voice belong to. If it were possible, he froze more as a cold blade made contact with the skin of his throat. The very knife that had torn through his shoulder less than a day ago. His eyes desperately searched for L's and when he found him, he saw a flicker of intense emotions, but one showed the most:

**Anger.**

Unless Light could think of something quick, he was going to die for certain this time. The psychopath was only a flick of the wrist from ending him. He had to think of something!

"Did Light-kun miss me?" He breathed heatedly against his neck, but held eye contact with L. The crimson-eyed man dragged his tongue over the back of Light's ear. Light wanted to flinch in disgust, but feared the consequences.

"Release him, BB." The detective commanded, his voice held an edge.

"Do as he says, BB." Watari rose from the floor, with a pistol clinched in his hand.

BB seemed to ignore Watari's presence altogether.

"But I rather like him, Lawli." He mock pouted while creeping his hand down the front of Light's shirt, his fingers moving over the wrapped wound he created. L's face hardened and he struggled with maintaining an indifferent mask.

"This is between us, he has nothing to do with it."

"Does he know about how much of a monster you are? Or does that remain between us?"

"There is no "us," only your angry delusions."

"My Lawli, I've never seen you so. . . reactive." His fresh blood spilled colored eyes flashed with excitement. L wanted so badly to slam his foot into that giddy, insane face.

He had enough of that maniacal bastard.

Shifting his arm, L remembered the pistol tucked into his jeans. He locked eyes with Light for an instant, who seemed to have caught on to his plan. L moved into kneeling position on the bed, appearing feral and ready to pounce as he balanced on his hands.

"Hmmm. . . My dear Lawli, you wouldn't be planning anything would you? I know you don't want this pretty boy's blood on the floor. . . but if you do-" The serial killer readied the knife for a taste of blood, angling it against the lightly bronze skin.

"Actually, I'm not interested in his blood as much as I am _yours_." L practically purred.

BB smiled, the smile stretching wide and showing stained teeth. He held the detective's gaze, seeming mesmerized by the smoldering coal of L's eyes. He moved his other hand beneath the blade and as he begin to slowly slice into his own hand, L launched his plan into action. He swiftly yanked his pistol from his jeans.

**BANG.**

A loud bang rang out and BB slung the knife to the ground as he clenched his gushing thigh. Light bolted away from him.

"You shot me! Ahaha-" His voice rang out both surprised and pleased.

Watari shoved the man onto the carpet and brutally cuffed his hands behind his back. All the while, BB was cackling hysterically. As the man laughed, L felt an intense anger swell within him.

He saw red.

L sprinted forward and unleashed his wrath on the serial killer. He brutally brought his foot into the man's waist with all the power he could evoke.

"L!"

"HAha! . . .ah, hahahaha!" BB practically giggled with pleasure as L mercilessly kicked him over and over.

From Watari and Light's perspective, L was certain he looked liked like a mad man, blind with rage. Perhaps that was true, but nonetheless, L was furious. He wanted to tear the man a part for what he had done. BB had not only killed many innocent people, he almost killed his only friend Light, and now hurt one of the few he could call family. The psychopath had caused his other family at the orphanage grief and had even made animals his prey.

He had hurt everyone dear to L, just to get to him.

Just to satisfy his own pathetic, disturbing obsession of him.

He was the reason that Light was likely going to develop PTSD and the bastard deserved to be punished in every way imaginable. L distantly heard Watari and Light calling his name and attempting to pull him away.

L could feel the adrenaline flood through him as he dealt his punishment, violently kicking BB until the serial killer's was sputtering his own blood. Part of L wished he shot him in the face, but he refused to be a murderer like him.

"L! Stop it!" Light seized him by the waist and finally yanked him away.

BB gurgled and coughed up blood. He beamed up from the now stained carpet.

"Felt good, Lawli? See, we're no different."

BB tried to get up but Watari held him down by sitting on the man's upper back.

"Ryuzaki, take Light and hide into the bathroom before the police come in to detain him. I hear them coming, go!"

L pulled them both in the bathroom and jumped into the shower, shutting the curtain. They listened to several voices enter the room, rushing the killer out and all the while the man hysterically laughing as if were all a game. Soon, the room grew silent.

"My apologies, Light-kun. I've never lost my temper like that." He moved closer to the youth and tilted his head up to peer at the creamy tanned throat. Fortunately, BB wasn't able to mark the delicate throat as it remained flawless.

"BB has been a terrible burden to the Whammy Orphanage and he has hurt so many people I care for."

L released him and stepped out of the tub. Light followed and wrapped his arms around L from behind before he left the bathroom. He was shaking in his arms. This man, who he idolized throughout high school but he technically knew so little about, was _so_ _human_ in his arms.

"I hate to admit this, but part of me took pleasure in watching you beat the crap out of him. . ." Light admitted softly against L's ear. He didn't know why he told him this, perhaps he wanted to make the detective feel better by showing that he too was human.

The raven turned around in his embrace.

"And the other part, Light-kun?" He challenged as he touched the youth's face, searching his eyes for an answer. Light nuzzled his face into L's palm and kissed it softly. He knew L's trail of thought and that he was considering what the psychopath said to him as he was held down on the floor.

"You're nothing like him."

"Light-kun is forgetting what I did to him."

"If I were in your place, I would have the done the same. Hell, I thought you were him earlier and look what I did."

Light pulled away from the embrace and gestured toward the bruise forming on L's face.

"That was through no fault of your own."

The brunet leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. His gaze was fixed low on the tiles of the floor.

"I know it made you upset."

"No, it didn't. I knew Light-kun was dreaming about him. I merely pretended to be upset to see how Light-kun would react."

" . . ." All sympathy was lost on Light and his mood sunk bitterly.

Light could feel his face twitch as anger suddenly boiled within him. L had tricked him into thinking he upset him so that he could experiment on him? That was so selfish! He had been seriously worried about him. Why did this man have to be so unorthodox about everything?

He should have known better.

"Light-kun's method of apologizing was very effective."

"You're a manipulative bastard!" Light shoved him and L's back collided with the bathroom door.

"Light must calm down before he reopens his wounds." Despite obviously being challenged, L appeared calm and collected with his hands tucked lazily into his pockets. This only managed to piss Light off further.

"I'll show you fucking calm-" As Light went to punch him in the face, L swiftly grabbed the youth's fist and yank him towards the door, switching their positions with Light's back on the door. L pinned Light's hands next to his head.

"I may not look it, but I'm pretty strong. Light does not wish to fight me."

Light squirmed against him, unintentionally rubbing against L. The raven shoved his body against Light's, limiting his movements. L could feel the warmth of the youth's body and he could easily close the small gap between their lips. The room suddenly seemed unbearably warm.

Light was silent as he regarded L with hooded eyes, realizing where this was going and yet, wanting it more than anything. Since the day they met, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

"Light has pushed me past my limit." L breathed against Light's mouth, before heatedly closing the gap between them.

* * *

A/n: That was hot. :3 Anyone up for a lemon next chapter?

Very sorry for the late update. I had a crazy month with school, work, and getting sick.

Anywho, more on BB in the next chapter! L will be placing him in his custody and questioning him to find out more about those he has killed. This next chapter, I will finally be bringing back Mello and we shall find out more about him. Also, an appearance from Near and Light's dad.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you liked it/disliked it! I seriously want to write a lemon for the next chapter, but wanna know what you guys think. L's getting frustrated. XD

Also, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.

**Review, please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 10**

_**Warning: Lemon**_

* * *

"Light-kun has pushed me past my limit." L breathed against Light's mouth, before heatedly closing the gap between them. The moment their lips touched, the geniuses felt a stir of intense emotion. Perhaps it was due to the effects of adrenaline, the frustration of the case, or the overflowing sexual tension, but in that moment the reason didn't matter.

The kiss was dark and heady as he pressed Light into the door. The younger man gasped as L grazed his thigh against his groin and the raven took advantage of parted lips. The touch of their tongues was intoxicating and addictive.

Releasing the youth's wrists, L's pale hands were suddenly on Light's shirt and his surprisingly nimble fingers were manipulating the buttons apart. He finally growled in annoyance and ripped the shirt open. The youth's nearly perfect torso was bared and the raven ran his fingers over the lightly bronzed, heated skin. If it weren't for the large bandage on his chest, his torso would have been flawless. The shirt slid easily off his shoulders and fell to the floor.

As his chest was exposed to the cool air, Light abruptly came out of his daze. He broke the kiss, placing his hands on the detective's shoulders and half-heartedly trying to create a distance between them.

"L, we shouldn't do thi- ah!"

L bit his neck to silence him, the hint of canine and hot breath sending a flush of warmth through the youth's blood. He felt dizzy and compliant, as if his blood stream was given a direct shot of sake.

"Light-kun should shut his mouth before I find a better use for it." He warned against his ear, roughly tugging the button of Light's pants open. L seemed to be getting irritated with the youth. The raven captured his lips once more to ensure his silence while yanking the man's hips flush against his own.

Light knew they shouldn't, as this wasn't the time nor the place, but before he could comprehend what was happening L was pushing him against the bathroom counter and grinding deliciously against him. The items on the marble counter shook in protest. He bit his lip to stifle the soft moans nearly escaping his mouth as L's hips tortured him over and over again. The youth hooked a leg around his hips and held onto the man.

Light indulged for a moment, kissing the man back without reservation. He didn't understand why he was doing this. He didn't understand the intense craving that L created within him nor the swelling of an emotion he couldn't identify. All he knew was the incredible need for the detective.

The raven gripped the student's hips tight against his own, delighting in the feel of Light's mutual arousal and the wonderful friction it created. Light nearly mewled as the man ground their erections together more roughly.

Light pulled away, a part of him afraid of where this was going.

"L, we can't do th-"

"I have no patience for Light's games. He is sending mixed messages and frankly, I think he is ashamed of admitting he wants this."

His baritone voice had low, husky quality as he made a likely truthful deduction and his hand was snaking down the front of Light's pants. L's hand abruptly wrapped around him, gripping and slowly pumping the soft skin. Light's mind went deliciously blank and his eyes fluttered shut to avoid the man's piercing gaze.

"Nhnn. . ."

He continued to relentlessly stroke him in an agonizing slow pace. His thumb grazed the head of his member and he gasped at the heightened pleasure.

"Light admits he wants this?"

"N-no." Light managed, unable to resist the smirk tugging his lips as he defiantly met gleaming onyx eyes. That nuance of movement a confession. A challenge.

"Light veut que je le punisse?" _Light wants me to punish him? _L inquired in that language that only he seem to make both sultry and manipulative.

A darker, more sinister part of Light seem to hiss in approval. _YES, _that's what he wanted. To be utterly dominated by the man. The images of L's possible "punishments" sent a pulse of arousal through his frame.

"Peut-être." _Maybe I do._ Light nearly purred, responding in the sensual tongue.

L fiercely kissed him once more, his fingers threading through Light's hair and softly yanking his head to the side. He descended onto Light's neck and viciously nipped once more. Apparently, L was rather fond of biting. The youth cried out at the wonderful flush of pain and pleasure. He distantly wondered if he had masochistic tendencies.

L continued to descend, his mouth grazing Light's chest and moving along the grooves of his stomach. He shuddered as L's mouth touched his hips. He was _so _close.

L unzipped his slacks and tugged them down, revealing Light's black boxers. The musician was intensely aware of his pounding heart and flushed face as he was further exposed to the cool air. The raven wrapped his warm hand around his throbbing erection and when he gave an experimental lick, Light's knees nearly buckled. Then he was engulfed in that perfectly warm, wet mouth.

Losing virtually all inhibitions, the younger man clenched onto the marble counter with whitening knuckles to hold himself up. It felt so incredibly good as the detective swirled his tongue over him. L began to move his mouth over him faster and pulled Light's hips closer, taking more of him into his mouth.

Light never appreciated L's oral fixation more.

He groaned as his stomach tightened and he began to build. He distantly wondered how this was a form of punishment. He was so terribly but wonderfully close to his peak already. As if sensing he was on the verge, L pulled away.

Light gazed down at the man, disappointed with the loss of pleasure but mesmerized by the image of L kneeling before him with his lips glistening from his ministrations and normally creamy milk skin flushed. The youth silently watched him rise to his feet, continuing to grip the edge of the counter.

L's lips were quirked into a intrigued smile, his thumb touching his lips and he seem to be calculating something. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Light's, the gentle sensation overwhelmingly pleasant.

Light continued to stare at the man after the chaste kiss, eagerly awaiting for him to make a move. He felt annoyed that he was so desperate with want for release.

"Why did you stop?" Japanese slipped from his lips, as he didn't think he had the mental capacity to speak French.

"Does Light-kun wish to come?"

"Dammit L, you know damn well-"

"Mets-toi sur les genoux." _Get__ on your knees._

Light paused, not expecting such blunt words to leave that very talented mouth. He hesitated in uncertainty.

"Je ne vais pas me répéter." _I__ will not repeat myself._

Having no patience for the youth, L pushed him down onto his knees. Light stared up from under his bangs and L met the gaze with equal intensity. Being eye level with the large bulge of L's jeans, Light understood what the detective wanted. He grinned to himself, knowing that he caused such a reaction in the great detective.

Knowing the man's impatience, Light leisurely completed the task of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. It wasn't surprising that the man didn't wear underwear as he refused to even wear socks.

While Light had never been with a man, he refused to be timid.

He pulled out his member and gave an experimental lick. It was weird experience at first, the idea of having someone else in his mouth. He imitated what L did with his mouth, engulfing his erection and using his tongue. He grew more encouraged by L's hand running through his hair.

L watched through hooded, smoldering eyes, his finger tracing the shape of pale lips.

"Light-kun has a very attractive mouth, especially when its wrapped around me like that." The raven mumbled in French through his finger. Light's mind was whirling as he translated his words, feeling the heat in his abdomen grow.

Light began to bob his head and use his tongue more, swirling it over the man's cock. He was determined to get the man to build, but had no intention of letting him come. He planned to pay the man back in kind. He felt the hand in his hair curl and yank his mouth off, as if sensing his thoughts.

L pulled him to his feet and turned him around, pushing him up against the counter. The youth's eyes widen as he was suddenly gazing at himself in the large bathroom mirror. He felt a small wave of embarrassment at his lack of shirt and his pants hanging provocatively around his lower thighs, revealing his bare chest down to the slight curve of his hips. His erection was standing at attention and completely exposed.

Light had never seen himself so. . . aroused.

L did this on purpose.

He wanted the youth to see himself this way:

Naked, flustered, and **affected**. _By him_.

The detective gazed darkly at him through the mirror and Light suddenly realized that they were the same height. His pale hands moved to Light's hips and he pulled him against his chest. Their bodies were flush against one another and the younger man could feel L's bare, hard member pressing against his naked bottom. It was strange sensation as he grazed Light's entrance, but undeniably erotic. L so badly wanted to take him right there. Light realized he was unconsciously arching into the man. He wanted this.

L pulled a bottle from a drawer and was squirting lube onto his hands. He slipped a lubricated finger in the younger man's entrance, slowing moving in and out. He added another finger, curling his fingers experimentally. After a few minutes of preparing him and kissing at his neck to distract him from the initial pain, L lubricated himself and began to push inside. It was incredibly tight and Light shuddered in such a way that the detective knew he must be hurting him. The raven's hand was suddenly on him again, slowly pumping his cock.

He slowly began to rock his hips and Light bent over the counter, steadying himself. L changed the angle of his thrusts and Light cried out as he hit a bundle of wonderful nerves.

"Ah, fuck!" Light momentarily saw white.

"Hmm, Light aime ça?" _Did Light like that?_ The detective began to thrust harder at that angle, shoving Light against the counter. Light helplessly moaned and clawed at the counter as he was assaulted with the overwhelming feeling over and over. He didn't imagine that sex would feel this good and suddenly wondered how he could have gone so long without it.

"Open your eyes, Light."

Not realizing his eyes were closed, Light opened them to see himself in the mirror once more. It was an incredibly arousing sight to watch L thrust into him and Light noted with disdain that he was still wearing his shirt. The man began to pump him furiously while pounding into him faster. Light quickly began to build and eagerly met the man's thrusts. As they both began to build more intensely and desperate for release, their movements grew more hurried and uncoordinated.

Their eyes met in the mirror and Light felt himself surrender to one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. He helplessly panted and trembled as the raven continued to pump him, his seed seeping over the man's hand. His vision momentarily blurred and if it weren't for the counter, he would have collapsed onto the floor. The youth felt L shudder and bite his shoulder as he reached his own completion, a flush of warmth filling him. L slowly thrust a few more times before holding himself up with the counter and leaning over Light. His face rested against the man's shoulder.

They were both silent for a few minutes as the haze of lust cleared and the gears of their minds began to turn once more. L felt a growing anxiety in his stomach as he grasped what happened. He had only meant to kiss the youth and had instead let his sexual frustration take over. While Light certainly seemed to enjoy having sex with him, L didn't even know how the younger man felt about him. Light on the other hand, was still in disbelief about what happened.

"I did not intend for that to happen." L admitted quietly.

"I need a shower." Light quickly remarked, unwilling to discuss what happened between them. Honestly, he didn't know what to say.

L pulled away, allowing the man to do as he pleased. Light stepped out his pants around his ankles and stepped into the large shower area, feeling no need for modesty. He shut the frosted sliding door and hoped the man would leave him alone. He needed to think about what happened between them and the detective was far too distracting right now.

He was about to turn on the shower when he caught a glimpse of the bandages on his chest. He slowly tore the dressings off and ran his finger over the angry, black stitches. There were several across his chest and a set below his right collar bone. After they healed there was definitely going to be a scars. He would no longer have the perfectly bronzed torso he took pride in, but it would be flawed by ugly jagged scars. He frowned as he pondered the shallowness of his thoughts. He should be overjoyed that he was even alive.

Hot, steaming water cascaded down his sweaty body as he mulled over what just happened. He felt himself grow aroused as he replayed events in his mind. It was only a few minutes into the shower that the door slid open and the raven stepped in. His chest was now bare as well and Light tried to ignore the stir his nudity created.

"L, please leave." He didn't know what else to say to him.

"No. Light-kun needs to know that I did not intend for that to happen." L replied monotonously while closing the door behind him. While it was a rather large shower, there was still only a few feet between them.

"I heard you the first time." Light scrubbed shampoo into his hair, avoiding eye contact with the man and dully noted the soft smell of vanilla. L leaned against the door, his thumb touching his lip pensively.

"Light-kun is ashamed." He simply deduced.

"That's not true."

"Then look at me." Eye contact had always seem to be important to L. Perhaps because it assisted him in determining if someone was telling the truth and right now, Light didn't want those scrutinizing eyes piecing him apart.

Light's eyes reluctantly flickered over to L's and he nearly gasped at the amount of emotion in his dark eyes, but he couldn't identify what emotion exactly.

"Does Light-kun regret it?" He inquired softly.

Light sighed as he continued to scrub his hair.

"Yes. . . and no." He replied, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically nervous as he struggled to maintain eye contact. He didn't quite understand how he felt about what happened nor about how he felt towards the man. However, he did know that as he gazed at the detective, whose eyes were lowering to the floor, he didn't want to hurt him in any way.

He suddenly had the strange urge to assure the man and kiss away the expression on his face.

L was silent as he patiently waited for the younger man to continue.

"I don't even know anything about you." Light finally managed, and rinsed the sods from his hair. He didn't exactly regret what happened between them, but only wished it happened under different circumstances. He was certainly attracted to L and cared for him, but didn't think he should have sex with someone he didn't know anything about. When he opened his eyes again, L was standing closer to him with a small moon-like smile.

"I assure you Light-kun, you know me better than most ever will."

That statement had a rather bittersweet quality as it reminded Light of how most would know nothing about the great man of codename L except for the cases he solved. They wouldn't know of his eccentric habits, how he spoke other languages beautifully, or how his onyx eyes gleamed when he made deductions.

"I don't even know your real name." Light said as he finished rinsing his hair, feeling pain flare in his shoulder. He was likely irritating the wound with his ministrations.

"Light-kun knows more than he thinks, but would Light-kun like to know more?"

Light nodded.

L turned away towards the shower door and Light almost went to grab his wrist, thinking the man was leaving. Instead, the eccentric man was drawing something on the clouded glass of the shower door with his finger.

No, not a drawing. Roman letters.

The raven pulled away from the door to let him see.

**L Lawliet**

Light stared in disbelief.

"L Lawliet." He uttered softly.

"Yes." L replied simply, peering curiously at the youth.

"Your codename is a part of your real name." Light remarked with a smile, finding it both clever and amusing.

"Yes. Well, Watari rejected my original codename idea of Detective Holmes."

Light softly chuckled, imagining a miniature L pretending to be Sherlock Holmes with a magnifying glass in one hand and a pipe to smoke in the other. If L was going to have a hero as a child, it wasn't surprising that it would be a fictional character such as the detective. Somehow, the air between them grew more comfortable.

"Heh, but you still call him Watson sometimes." He recalled.

"Mm-hmm. I even learned how to play violin to be more like Sherlock. He was my role model, I suppose."

It was endearing to hear him divulge such details of his life and the youth found himself experiencing the need to know everything about this man again. Where was he from? Who were his parents? Did he have any siblings? The questions went on and on. There was one question he had always wondered.

"How old were you when you became codename L?"

"Hmm. . . roughly a decade ago. So, fourteen."

Light's eyes widen. L had been solving cases since he was fourteen-years-old. While Light was starting High school, L was already beginning his phenomenal career as a detective. That meant the detective was older than him by six years! While he seemed older than him, he looked nearly the same age as him. His thoughts were interrupted as L stepped closer to him and gently moved the dripping hair from his face. Water began to roll down the detective's pale, lightly toned chest as he now stood partially under the stream. He cupped Light's cheek.

"Light-kun should not be ashamed. If it makes him feel better, he should know that it was a first for me as well."

"It was?" He replied a bit too quickly.

"Light-kun is surprised? Surely he understands that someone in my position could not afford to become close to anyone. . .or perhaps Light-kun merely thinks that I was exceptional at sex."

". . ."

Light refuse to remotely even suggest the latter was true (even if it was), to avoid inflating the man's already massive ego. He swat the man's hand away.

"Ah, so it was the latter."

"You're so arrogant." Light playfully threw a rag at the man's face. It fell to the floor with small noise.

"Perhaps. Whatever I do in life, I try to do it well. The internet was very educational." Light laughed quietly until he noticed the man's expression change.

L stepped further under the water with the man and reached out, touching the long row of stitches on his chest. The student silently watched him, curious of what was going through that interesting mind.

"I am both angry and happy to see these." L uttered softly. He leaned forward and softly pressed a kiss to the mark. Light's heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

"W-why?"

"One of the reasons I am an insomniac is due to my chronic nightmares. I often dream about the crime scene photos and victims that are cruelly tortured. Light-kun almost became another one of BB's victims and I don't know. . . what I would have done." There were never any stitches in crime photos as victims never had a chance to heal and go on, as Light did.

L's gaze was low as he revealed such intimate thoughts, but as he finished he locked eyes with Light. The youth was truly beautiful as the water partially ran over his chocolate brown locks down to his shoulder and his stitches conveyed the strength within him. Light was rather egotistical and could have a temper, but he was unbelievably brilliant and had endless potential. L wanted to unleash that potential and take him as his own partner. In more ways than one.

The detective suddenly found himself wanting to say those words. Those cliché words that so many other people have easily said and that he thought he would never get the chance to say.

"Light-kun must know something."

"Yes?" Light wondered why he sounded so breathless as L slowly closed the distance between them. Light backed into the cold tile of the wall, but could feel the steam of the shower that was still flowing partially onto them and the warmth of the detective's body.

L hesitated, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than he had ever felt in his entire life. He brushed his lips against Light's, hoping that this wasn't the last kiss they shared. Light leaned into the kiss, enjoying how contrasting it was to other kisses they shared. The thoroughness of the kiss and the gentleness of the fingers on Light's jaw were indescribably decadent.

L reluctantly pulled away, his heart in his throat.

"Je t'aime."

_I love you._

* * *

A/n: Awww...that was super sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed the lemon. It was the first I've written and I didn't really know what I was doing. I just thought of what I would like to read myself. XD I think sex should be written like the act, hot and exhilarating. Not into the romantic style myself and I don't mind using vulgar terms. Tell me what you think, please! Special thanks to **lapoulpe123** for the help on the French translations!

Sorry it took so long to update and I am super happy to see so many reviewing, faving, alerting, and adding me to your author alert list. Please continue to do so! Tell me what your favorite part was in this chapter! Mine was the lemon. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Je t'aime."

_I love you._

Their breaths fanned against one another's lips as L spoke such intimate words in that sensual tongue. The words resonated through Light's mind as he silently gazed into obsidian eyes. He could feel the coldness of the shower wall along the grooves of his bare back and the contrasting warmth of the steam drifting in the air. The flowing water from the shower head seemed to pit patter louder at their feet. It was peculiar how Light's awareness seem to sharpened in the moment.

L's warm fingers tenderly stroked Light's wet cheek, willing his hand to be steady. As soon as the words slipped from L's lips, he felt swallowed by so many emotions. He could feel the quick fluttering of his heart and his mind was strangely blank. As one of the most clever and influential people in the world, it was an odd emotion for him to experience. Yet, as he gazed into those wide melted chocolate eyes, it consumed him. It was conflicting, to feel both incredibly hopeful and afraid of what would happen next. It was especially irksome how he could not accurately predict Light's reaction.

The raven could feel the growing heat of the youth's face as he stroked and was surprised when he felt Light's hand moved up to stop its movement. Light pulled the detective's hand away and released it at his side. Their gazes remained locked and L searched his face for any indication about what Light was thinking. What if Light wasn't interested in a relationship? What if it was purely physical? Perhaps he should have kept that truth tucked away.

The youth didn't know what to say nor do. He had been told this countless times in his life by many eager girls and he always waved them off, telling them he wasn't interested in dating. It wasn't entirely a lie, he _was_ less interested in dating than the students around him.

But he couldn't brush this aside, this was L. The greatest detective in the world, the man he had spent countless mornings with in the last month munching on pastries and enjoying coffee while having stimulating conversations, and not to mention, his best friend. The notion stirred him.

_His best friend._

That he just coincidently had amazing sex with against a bathroom counter.

And now they were standing in a shower naked together.

Feeling his face glow new shades of red, Light turned away from the man and intently gazed at the water slowly rolling into the drain. He was silent as his thoughts continued to race. Over the last week, so much had happened. The youth had watched Misa die, he had been stabbed by BB, had almost died not even an hour ago under BB's knife again, and now this. If he was with L, would this be a normal week? It would be risky to be with someone like L, but Light couldn't help but feel giddy as the raven's words echoed in his mind.

_L loved him._

Why did that simple idea make him feel so . . ._happy_?

The detective subtly frowned as Light looked away from him and suddenly wished he never said the idiotic confession.

As he originally thought, his emotions had clouded his mental capacities and significantly affected his behavior. Instead of giving the case his undivided attention, he had preoccupied himself with frivolous matters. He was suddenly angry for allowing himself to become fixated with the youth. He was forgetting what it meant to be codename L. He simply could not afford being in a relationship with someone. Besides, why would someone like Light want to be with him?

It was better this way. For both of them.

L stepped away the silent youth and felt his impassive, cold façade slip over his face.

"Watari has informed me that BB is in custody at the investigations building and is ready for interrogation. Yagami-kun may finish his shower, but quickly. Watari is waiting outside with a car."

Light's gaze returned to the raven but before he could say anything L was already closing the shower door behind him. L spoke to him so formally and seemed almost callous . He sighed and leaned his head against the cold wall.

"Damn it . . ." He clenched his fist. He could have dealt with that better, but he became so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't even acknowledge the eccentric man's words. Light was certain that L had never told someone that before.

The student didn't bother finishing his shower, he simply stood where the detective kissed him and recalled the gentleness of the kiss.

So L really did care.

But how did he feel? Did he feel the same way?

Light touched his lips, suddenly wishing he could feel L's lips against his once more. He didn't know what to do. He suddenly envied the water dripping down the wall. It was guided by the simple laws of physics and chemistry. It didn't experience the complexity of relationships or emotions. It simply . . .existed. He yanked his hand away from his lips as the shower door opened once more.

"My apologies, but Yagami-kun must make haste. We need to leave at once." L was not facing the student as he spoke, but held out a towel. The man had apparently dressed while waiting for the youth as he was donning his usual jeans and white long-sleeve shirt. His extended pale hand shook subtly. After turning off the water, Light wrapped the towel around his hips. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? He felt a pang of hurt at the raven's words once more. Why did it hurt so much?

After Light tended to his wounds and dressed, the pair took the elevator down. The detective's monotonous voice pierced the awkward silence in the small space.

"I appreciate Yagami-kun's assistance on this case, but it is no longer required. Watari will be dropping you off at your-" Light abruptly found his own voice.

"No!" He blurted and immediately wanted to smack himself for the outburst.

The detective quirked a nonexistent brow curiously.

"I-It would be better if I continued to help with the case." He chose his words very carefully and met the black scrutinizing eyes with determination. He did want to complete the case with the detective, but more importantly wanted to understand his feelings for the man. He just needed more time.

"Yagami-kun has already sustained several injuries and psychological trauma that has surely damaged his psyche. As he is one of my only friends, I cannot ignore the risks-"

"All the better reason for me to stay with you!" Eh. Insert more thoughts about palm meeting face.

". . ."

"In other words, if I were to return to my dorm or my parents, BB certainly knows where I am. We don't know if he was working with someone and if he were to escape somehow from the investigation building, he would more likely come looking for me."

He rationalized, hoping it would sway the detective. The raven touched his thumb to his pale lips and moved the digit over to the counter of his mouth in thought. Light tried desperately not to stare or recall how talented of a mouth it was.

As the elevator hummed and smoothly settled on the bottom floor, L turned towards the door.

"Yagami-kun may continue the case with me, but will return home immediately afterwards. I was merely thinking of his wellbeing." He exited the elevator and the younger man followed.

While Light was relieved that L was allowing him to continue the case with him, he was seriously considering punching the man if he was referred to as "Yagami-kun" one more time.

* * *

His crimson eyes were rolling over her face and settled on pale lips. He imagined sinking his teeth into those full lips. He could see the blood tickling down her chin and farther down along that shapely throat.

_Yes_. It was an enticing image.

Her dark eyes descended to his mouth, but her expression remained indifferent. Her lips moved and he should see well-defined teeth ready to bite. She was asking him a question again.

His own lips suddenly filled with warmth, and a dull stinging sensation arose. He licked them experimentally and nearly snickered at the delightful metallic taste. He had bit his own lips. How amusing. This was all _so_ amusing.

". . .and while is it undeniable, we are providing an alternative. Instead of an execut-"

"Misora-san doesn't wear make-up." Besides a slight quirk of her eyebrow, she remained passive to the random observation.

"That is irrelevant." He wanted to play with her.

"Hmm, perhaps. But I find it notable. Misora-san has a very attractive mouth that could only be highlighted by the use of lip stick of sorts. Yet she does not."

". . ." She merely listened, not understanding where this was going. Beyond leaned further towards the FBI agent, wishing his hands were not cuffed behind him. Though, it was more interesting. He was twisting his hands in the metal and pulling them apart, the cold edges were digging pleasantly into his skin.

"Ever tried using those charming products? It is rather fascinating. Do you know what gelatin hydrolysate is?" He was leaning further towards her from the cot. The solitary cell seemed incredibly small and after nearly an hour of interrogating, Naomi was beginning to feel a rather insistent poke at the barricade surrounding her sanity.

BB was the striking image of L. He precisely spoke like the detective, sat like him, and was remarkably intelligent like the man. Utilizing Interrogation techniques felt almost completely useless, but she refuse to let that show.

He didn't wait for her to answer.

"It is elastic transparent material comprised of denatured animal bones and a connective-tissue, collagen. It is used in shampoos, conditioners, lipsticks, protein drinks and other things that people place high moronic value on using."

His eyes narrowed and became hooded as he suddenly gazed at the mirror next to him. L, Light, and Watari observed from the other side of it. Light shuddered as those eyes somehow found his through the glass. No, that wasn't possible. Though it was irrational, his stomach tightened with a growing anxiety.

Why were they interrogating BB anyway? There was an endless amount of evidence against the deranged man and it would bring Light a great deal of comfort if he was executed as soon as possible.

The serial killer's voice became softer and held a dreamy quality, as if he was visualizing something marvelously romantic.

"It stirs a rather intriguing image in my mind: Putrid bones, the remnants of discolored tissue, and fecal matter all malingering about in massive boiling pot. Hmm, it is rather remarkable that it is utilized in products to make one look delicious."

There was a sudden giggle as though he found his own words humorous.

Naomi simply observed his behavior, taking note of changes in tone, posture, and expressions. However, with the criminal's training being as extensive as L's, it was very likely that BB was aware of his nonverbals and was simply toying with her.

The giggle grew in loudness until finally it was a full-fledged crackle. The man's face was twisted and contorted in an ugly way. For a mere instant, Light could see _him_. Beneath the intricate imitation of the detective, obsessions, and dark humor, there laid a brutality and insanity that he felt afraid to even glimpse.

L frowned as he noticed a tremble in Light's hand. He wanted to touch him again. He wanted to reach out and intertwine their fingers.

Naomi stepped into the room and nodded at the detective in greeting. Her long ebony locks were matched by darkness of her clothing and her pale, passive expression paralleled L's.

"It's good to see you again, Ryuzaki-san."

"Likewise, Misora-san. This is my friend, Yagami Light." He tilted his head towards the youth, who nodded towards her.

"He has offered his assistance for this case. Yagami-kun, this is Misora Naomi. She is an FBI agent and has assisted with cases in the past. Misora-san, due to BB not responding to our proposition, we shall have to find other motivating factors. Hmm... any thoughts, Yagami-kun?

Two pairs of scrutinizing obsidian eyes flickered towards the youth and a wave of irrational nervousness filled him. He brushed it aside.

"Ryuuzaki-san, I recall you stating that each child at the orphanage had their idiosyncrasies. I'm assuming yours is how you position your body and your consumption of sweets, but what is BB's?"

In the background, BB's laughter was loudening and then was suddenly muted. He touched his thumb to his lip, as if contemplating the sound. Then he abruptly began again, the tone of the crackle slightly higher pitched. It was as if he was practicing…

L's eyes gleamed and he divulged a small smile towards Light. He unwrapped a pink lollipop and plopped it into his mouth. While BB was uninterested in their false proposition to lift the death penalty and let him terrorize a psychiatrist for as long as he pleased, he was more likely to believe an offer of jam.

"He was rather obsessed with jam. I believe we may acquire information through that method."

The student nearly snorted. They were bribing him with jam?

"What information exactly?" Light inquired, still wondering what the point of all this was.

"BB has been missing from the orphanage for roughly two years and I have deduced he may be responsible for the deaths of several missing people. It is unlikely that he only began killing the last month or so."

Where was the man hiding all this time? Perhaps he killed someone, destroyed all the evidence, and used their home. BB's silky words crept in the student's mind again.

_Putrid bones, the remnants of discolored tissue, and fecal matter all malingering about in massive boiling pot._

Was it possible for BB to be a cannibal? The mere notion was revolting.

Later, Naomi was in BB's cell again. His expression was feral and hungry as she offered a shining jar of strawberry. It was very fine jam and the longer he gazed upon it, the more ravenous he became. She stated the proposition and he offered his own end of the bargain.

"Feed it to me, but not you. _Ooh, no_. I will tell Lawli what he requires to know, if and only if, Light-kun feeds me. I require that he does it alone, no need for an audience." His smile was lop-sided.

L's face hardened and his eyes flickered over to the youth. BB knew of his affection for the student. What was he planning?

"Very well, I will speak with Ryuzaki-san."

Light swallowed tensely as Naomi stepped into the room with them again.

He would do it.

_He had to._

Not for the information or L, but for himself. As repulsive as the idea sounded, he had to overcome his fear for the man. He turned to the raven with these thoughts and was immediately cut off.

"Misora-san, please leave us for a moment." She reluctantly nodded and left the room. L turned towards the standing student in his grey swivel chair.

"Absolutely not." The detective stated flatly.

"L, it would greatly benefit the case-"

"Perhaps Yagami-kun needs a reminder of how dangerous BB is or that he may not tell us anything after you risk your life?" He narrowed his eyes, seeming annoyed with the youth. There was a cracking noise as he bit down on his lollipop.

"I am aware of the circumstances, but if we-"

"Then Yagami-kun is merely being idiotic and-"

The younger man suddenly found himself rushing forward and gripping the arms of the swivel chair.

"Stop calling me that!"

He cried out, thoroughly irritated with the interruptions and how condescending the detective sounded. Why was he being so cold? L silently regarded him with the stick of his lollipop rolling around in his mouth. Light had the urge to yank it from his mouth with his own mouth.

L lowered his legs and swiftly stood, causing Light to slightly stumble back in surprise. L tossed the stick into the trash and advanced towards him until his back collided with the door. With his habitual slouch absent, a pale hand reached out and touched his neck, moving smoothly up along his jaw. His hand was warm and surprisingly gentle.

"BB went to Whammy as I did and therefore, has a similar intelligence and acquired skills. If I were to leave Light-kun alone with BB, he would likely try to kill him again." He explained softly.

". . ." The man's close proximity was distracting and Light unusually couldn't think of any valid arguments.

"He knows of my . . .affections for Light-kun. He doesn't want me dead, he wants me to suffer. Thus, it is logical that he would endeavor killing Light-kun." At L's timid words, Light felt his anger drain away and be replaced with an odd nervousness. He was reminded of the quiet words in the shower.

"Why does he hate you?" Light asked quietly, leaning into the man's touch. His heart seemed to flutter as his eyes locked with the detective's dark ones. L sighed.

"As children, BB and I were friends. After I left the orphanage to become codename L, that changed. It is likely something that grew over time. I didn't visit and consequently, he seemed to grow resentful and jealous." L suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled his hand away from Light's smooth face. He stepped away and perched on his chair, no longer facing the student.

BB was once L's friend?

"Regardless, he is to be executed tonight."

Light slowly nodded. While L's voice was monotonous and his expression blank, Light wondered if the man felt guilt for neglecting his friendship with BB or if he felt responsible for the deaths that had occurred. However, the youth knew that if the detective experienced any of those emotions that he would deflect with cold, comforting logic. L slipped another lollipop from his pocket and delicately unwrapped it. Blue disappeared into his mouth.

"If Light-kun requires sustenance, the kitchen on this floor is fully stocked. I shall be continuing with Misora-san."

Light nodded and headed in that direction. Food sounded like a good opportunity to momentarily escape the tension between the pair, the serial killer's insistent giggling, and all the morbid discussions. When was his last decent meal anyway?

He wandered away from the interrogation rooms, passing several police officers and guards. While L usually preferred to remain anonymous, he seemed to making an exception with this case.

Light marveled at the incredible quantity of desserts and fruit in the kitchen. It certainly wasn't surprising. The fridge was full of white boxes with colorful labels from a local bakery and there was a remarkably limited selection of fruit – that being cherries and strawberries. Apparently, L was particular about what fruits he liked.

Feeling his mouth water oddly for something sweet, Light grabbed a box at random. Soon he was sitting at a table with a slice of cake and poking at it cautiously with a fork. It had been years since he had tried anything quite this sweet. It continued to sit there, looking so innocent.

"I assure you, it won't bite."

Light looked up from his plate to find the elderly man looking rather amused. He immediately noticed there was a gun holster attached to his shoulder.

"Perhaps." The cake _was_ ascetically pleasing with chocolate shavings on top and swirls of chocolate icing. He tried some. It was surprisingly good.

"I thought you didn't like sweets, son." Watari remarked, pulling a mug out from the cabinet.

"I'm in a peculiar mood."

"If you were Ryuzaki, that would be the third slice already."

"If I were Ryuzaki, I might as well eat from the box. Really, sometimes I wonder if he chews at all." Watari chuckled warmly, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Not adding any sweeteners, he brought the white mug to his lips.

"I have a request, Yagami-san."

"Hmm?" He was on his last bite and was contemplating getting another piece. L must have been rubbing off on him.

"L is like a son to me. I have cared for him since he was a small boy and assisted him in fulfilling his goal of being the best." He began slowly, his grey gaze steady on the silent youth as he leaned against the counter.

"He cares for you. I fear he may never tell you this as he has taken principles I have taught him far too seriously. I taught objectivity to prevent him from being preoccupied with details of cases, but it has moved to his personal life." If Light were speaking to anyone else, he was certain he would have flushed in embarrassment. But with Watari, the man who practically raised L, he felt oddly comfortable that the man wouldn't judge him and would be discrete.

"Actually, he has told me." He found himself responding, his lips quirking slightly.

"Has he? I am pleased to hear that. Perhaps he has changed since he met you. I never imagined he would say something like that directly. He is certainly not the sentimental type."

Light cut another slice and slid it onto his plate.

"I will respect whatever decision you make towards his affections, but I only ask one thing: consider what he said, son."

There was a silent, delicate moment as Light poked again at his cake and Watari sipped his coffee. He had already considered the raven's words.

"I think-"

**BANG-BANG.**

It was a terrifying noise and Light's mind momentarily stilled as he realized he heard gunfire shots from inside the building nearby. There was shouting and the sound of a heavy weight crumbling to the floor. It sounded like it came from the interrogation rooms.

Where BB was.

_Where L was_.

What if . . .

Light snapped from his seat and bolted towards the door. There was a high pitched crash as Watari's mug shattered on the floor and with a flash, he was abrubtly blocking Light's way. For an old man, he certainly was fast.

"Move!" L could be hurt. He could be shot and bleeding. He needed to know if he was fine.

"No, Yagami-san will stay in here and hide while I investigate. No arguments. Here." A small, black pistol was shoved into his hand. Light glared at the weapon. Not this again.

Watari slipped out of the room before the youth could respond and Light heard the distinctive sound of a turning lock. He tried the handle. Locked. Damn.

There were faint sounds of struggling, yelling, and items hitting the floor. Light narrowed his eyes in thought. He couldn't stay here. He refused to just sit around when L could possibly be hurt. The interrogation room with BB was only a few rooms over. He didn't have the strength to kick the door in and picking it would take too long. Another idea occurred to him.

**The window.**

If he could only get into the room next to this one, he could get to the interrogation room from there. Was he really considering this? He was _ten floors up_! This was insane.

But L . . .

There was no time and he had to decide! Tucking the pistol into his slacks and eyeing the window with a new sense of determination, Light stepped towards it.

He could only hope that he made it in time.

* * *

A/n: Super sorry for the VERY late update. I had laptop problems (hardware issues that led to computer not turning on). Next chapter has many wonderful things: Near-death-experience, heavy realizations on Light's part, huge plot twist, and character death. Don't worry, I like happy endings! There are only one or two chapters left of this story. This chapter dealt with a lot of plot and character development, so it wasn't very exciting to write, but it is very necessary for good stories. I hope you guys at least somewhat enjoyed it?

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favs, and notes about this story. You guys are really awesome. :)

Please tell me what you think and drop a review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Different Suite**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The raven angrily pecked at his keyboard as he waited for Watari to return with a delightful slice of double chocolate fudge cake –his current favorite. It was a flavor usually reserved for sexually frustrating days -which occurred rather frequently when Light was around- or particularly tiresome cases. Somehow, it eased L's nerves.

He wanted to kiss Light.

When the youth became angry and leaned over his chair, he wanted to capture those lips once more. It required massive self-control to not pounce Light when there were mere inches between their lips. The detective purposely tried to get under the man's skin, wanting to provoke a reaction. He wanted those eyes on him again. Perhaps he was bitter that Light didn't feel the same way about him and thus, was punishing him. It sounded rather childish, but it was not unlike him.

Sometimes he wished he didn't know how to psychologically analysis someone.

Relationships were so bothersome. Light's body language and weighted gazes indicated he felt the same, and yet, he didn't pursue him or respond to his words. The image of the Light's flushed face in the mirror crossed his mind. Light certainly was responsive to his advances however. Perhaps he simply required more time. L raked his fingers through his ebony locks, halting his thoughts of such frivolous matters and the idiotic hope he was indulging in. He didn't have time for that.

The detective focused on the man's pale face as Naomi stepped into the cell with a jar of strawberry jam and spoon in hand. BB smiled widely from his perch on the bed. Oddly, BB had agreed to provide information about his victims if the FBI agent feed him jam. It didn't fit the serial killer's profile to compromise.

Something wasn't right.

Then he saw it.

Upon further scrutinizing BB and the slight change in the position of his feet, it dawned on him. L slammed his hand on the speaker to inform Naomi.

"Naomi, leave-"

The lights flickered off and the rooms turned frightening black. L's eyes narrowed as he concentrated in the darkness and heard the sound of a body colliding with the floor.

**BANG BANG.**

The bloodcurdling sound of gunfire followed and for an instant, the small cell was illuminated through the glass. L realized the man's intentions.

The raven leaped off the swivel chair and locked the door. He stood in front of the door, listening to BB's movements. There was startling loud jingle of metal beyond the door and he felt his heart still. Handcuffs.

BB was on the other side of the door.

L placed his shaking hand against the wood and felt the door shift, as if a weight was leaning into it. There was a drag of silence and then a quiet giggle. Then a slow, stomach turning scratch that dragged down the door.

"_Lawli will never get what he wants_." The words were hushed, yet murderous. L could hear the smile in his voice.

The shouting of guards shattered the quiet as they burst into BB's room. The sound of struggling and glass breaking followed. Then silence. L had no doubt that BB could get passed several of his guards, but not the FBI agents. There was a high probability that he would make a run for it.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari's voice suddenly rang out, interrupting the detective's thoughts.

"Where is BB, Watson?" English.

"He took the elevator down. Looks like he's running, are you OK?" L unlocked the door and flung it open.

"I am, but BB isn't interested in hurting me." _He_ _wanted Light._

He ran to the interrogation room, finding Naomi unmoving and sprawled out on the cell floor. The raven knelt and checked her pulse. Apparently, the serial killer was rather fond of her as he passed the chance of killing her. Interesting.

There was no gun, which meant that after BB took Naomi's gun and shot his handcuffs apart, he still had it in his possession. The jam was gone too.

"She will be fine, she is merely unconscious. I will contact an ambulance for other injuries of those in the building, where is Light?"

"I locked him in the kitchen. It will take him a while to pick that door and I have assigned a detective to stay with him."

"Ah, good. We must be going...it appears we will have to snipe BB." L said gravely, as his thumb touched his lip. He was hoping to recover information from BB and to have a quiet execution, but it appeared the media would likely be involved.

"Understood, to the helicopter then." The elderly man's gaze darkened.

The detective nodded. It was time to end this.

* * *

More than anything, Light wished he didn't climb out on a ledge. Though he was genius, it was likely his stupidest idea yet.

As the harsh wind wiped through his dress shirt, he inched towards the other window while keeping his back to the cold concrete of the building. The contours of the building were incredibly rough and sharp against his hands. Focusing on the delicate, safe positioning of his bare feet, he caught sight of the slow moving cars and people looming below him. He could imagine the sheer terror of plummeting and the intense pain of slamming into that hard concrete. He stiffened, feeling overwhelmingly tense and took a deep, shaky breath. Fear gripped his stomach unbearably and it took all of his sense of will to continue inching over.

He should have picked the damned lock.

He stilled as he recognized the distant sound of a helicopter engine bursting into life on the roof. What was going on? Was L being transported to the hospital? Was BB in the helicopter and going to crash the thing into the building? The possibilities, whether rational or irrational, flooded his mind. He sighed in relief as the sound moved in the opposite direction and he couldn't be seen.

When Light finally made it to the window, he slammed the butt of his pistol into the glass. The thick material only cracked, but after a few more bangs, it broke. It only yielded a small hole and he was forced to kick the rest of the glass in. He carefully crouched and dropped inside the window, hissing as the remaining glass cut into his arm in the process.

Light found himself in another office, with more M.C. Escher drawings. He distantly wondered why L had so many.

He stepped quietly toward the closed door, holding his pistol and listening. It sounded like the police and the FBI were discussing what strategy to use. There was quick shouting on how paths should be divided in order to cover more ground. Light quietly entered the room.

He was surprised to see several people rushing about and out of the room, still rapidly barking commands into headsets. He quickly scanned the area, looking for a familiar wild black mess of hair and found nothing. The police remained unaware of this presence in all the chaos and more began piling into the elevator.

Did BB escape?

What was going on?

He rushed forward and alerted a few of them of his presence.

"Where is Ryuzaki?"

He didn't know if these men knew what L looked like and it was safer to refer to him by his alias. If he knew L well, he would most likely appear as an assistant to codename L. If L wasn't here, he likely left in the helicopter. He could only hope that the detective wasn't being rushed to the hospital.

One elderly detective paused at his question and his eyebrows rose with recognition.

"Yagami-san, we have been informed to keep you here. You will be staying with one of our detectives." The officer stepped around his question, indicating to Light he knew who Ryuzaki was and of his whereabouts. L wasn't here and these officers were likely leaving to help him.

"No! Let me go with you, I can-"

"Yagami-san, we have a very dangerous man on the loose and have been informed that your protection is utmost important by codename L. There is no time to explain." The man seemed annoyed and waved a detective over." Touta-san, stay here with Yagami-san."

That name sounded dreadfully familiar.

Before Light would say another word, the elderly man turned away and rushed out with the others into the elevator. The detective assigned to stay with him stepped forward and Light's fears were confirmed.

Matsuda.

"You're a detective? Then, you were undercover?" The youth asked incredulously. How could he not notice the flute player going undercover in the orchestra? Light resisted the urge to bang his head into the closest wall in order to salvage the remaining neurons.

The detective scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Eh, yes. L told me to go undercover as I am one of the youngest detectives and I play the flute. He wanted it to be very convincing. What are you doing here?"

"I was helping L's assistant with the case." The lie emerged effortlessly and smoothly off his tongue. The youth had always been a proficient liar. The best lies typically contain part of the truth.

"Really? Wow. I'm sorry by the way, I wish I could have told you."

"Forget it, where is Ryuzaki?"

"L's assistant? I don't know. I barely know what's going on. All I know is that there is a killer out there and I am here to protect you. By the way, what happen to your arm and where are your shoes?" The detective quirked an eyebrow at his bare feet.

Light narrowed his eyes in annoyance and ignored the man's question. He wasn't in the mood to explain how he idiotically climbed out onto a ledge to get to L the fastest way possible, only to find the man had vanished and everyone else leaving. He nearly gave himself a heart attack for nothing. Definitely not his best idea.

Now, he was stuck with the annoying flute player who was actually an undercover detective. He assumed that BB was not in the building, but did the man take a hostage or a car? The questions swirled in his mind and the lack of answers was unnerving.

* * *

L was tense.

There was an uneasy twist in his stomach.

BB knew something he didn't.

As the helicopter ascended and L unconsciously loaded the sniper rifle, the details of BB's escape consumed his mind. There was a detail that was being overlooked and thus, not properly assessed.

_The security systems._

How did his security systems get disabled at the investigations building?

He was brought out of his thoughts as Watari sharply maneuvered the helicopter and he wobbled to the side. They were on BB's trail now, following him through the alley ways and down the filled streets in broad daylight. There was no avoiding the media now.

"Ryuzaki, can you get a clear shot?"

"No, he just went into a building."

The elderly man cursed as he adjusted the helicopter to circle the area around the building. A small crowd began to gather and watch their movements curiously. Normally, helicopters didn't fly so low. L had to think fast, BB was most likely going to hurt a massive amount of people in there or hide, forcing them to land. He glanced to the side as he heard police sirens roaring towards them. The bitter taste of iron occurred to him before he realized the he was gnawing his thumb to the point of bleeding.

What action to take?

The possibilities sifted through his quick mind. Surrounding the building at all sides was the superior method to trap him. He activated his mouth piece in order to inform the police, but paused.

BB was sprinting out of the building and rapidly limping across the road. Spotting him, Watari sprang into action and followed his trail. While they hovered above, L readied his sniper and zoomed on the back of the man's head. With their movement and the wind, he calculated the shot. His finger moved down to the trigger, but hesitated.

Something wasn't right.

It was all ...too easy.

There was a familiar heavy dread as he deduced this didn't fit BB's profile. The psychopath wanted it to be challenging.

Then L noticed something. BB was no longer limping with his injured leg, but was now limping on the opposite leg. The movement was awkward and forced-looking, which could only mean that _they weren't following BB_.

"Watari, land ahead of BB's path." Watari's brow furrowed but he repositioned the helicopter as requested.

"I trust your judgment, but put on a vest and mask for your own safety."

L nodded as he clicked on the safety mechanism of the sniper and slid the weapon into the back of the helicopter. He quickly slipped on a ridiculous plastic mask and pulled a bulletproof vest over his head. He tucked a pistol into his jeans. Before the helicopter even landed, his bare feet harshly hit the pavement.

Seeing L, BB immediately stopped. His body language conveying an unexpected emotion for L: fear. He abruptly changed direction towards another alley way. L was quick to the chase and tackled the man. He flipped the man over and held his pistol to the man's head.

Wide brown eyes gazed back at him.

Wait.

_No. No. No._

To further confirm his suspicions, L yanked the man's hair and to his horror, realized who he was holding a gun to. Looking away from the black wig, L saw messy burgundy locks. The youth held his hands up helplessly.

"Don't! It's me, it's me! It's Matt!" English.

L was stunned for a moment, his mind racing as he realized what was happening.

Matt. Why was he helping BB?

_Where was BB?_

A small crowd was gathering around them, curious about the odd pair and the helicopter in the middle of the road. L yanked his successor to his feet, wanting to end the spectacle immediately.

"We must leave." His words were muffled through the mask. Matt silently nodded and followed the raven to the helicopter. The people in the street continued to gawk as the helicopter ascended once more. The detective launched immediately into questioning as he yanked his mask off.

"Why is Matt helping BB? The orphanage informed me that Matt would be visiting Mello this week." English.

After he turned eighteen, Mello left the orphanage to go to college as he no longer had any interest in succeeding L. However, Matt and Mello had been exceptionally close friends at the orphanage. Perhaps even lovers. Thus, Matt visited him frequently during the year.

"BB contacted me and said that he had Mello. He said if I didn't come and do as he said that he would kill Mello." Matt's brown eyes narrowed, as he knew what was coming.

"Matt should have told me."

"I couldn't! BB has already killed several people just to get your damn attention. He said if I told you or Watari, he would kill Mello too." Matt raked his fingers through his dark hair, seeming twitchy and exhausted. Watari silently listened.

"Matt hacked into my security system to aid BB's escape." L deduced quietly. Matt nodded, his eyes lingering on the floorboard.

L recalled how the lights flickered off and how his laptop screen went blank. The locking mechanism of BB's cell was deactivated. There were only a few people that had the capability to hack into his system.

"Where is BB now?" His stare was sharp and unwavering as it held Matt's gaze. L wanted to kick himself for taking the bait and steering away from his instincts. His instincts were typically his guide. The youth shook his head and muttered quietly:

"I don't know."

L narrowed his gaze toward the investigations building that they were fast approaching.

* * *

Light was anxious.

Something didn't feel right. While this feeling was certainly warranted, -as a hell of a lot wasn't going right- it was nonetheless a bothersome state. What was more annoying to him than that however, was that Matsuda seem to be aware of this.

"Light-kun, its going to be fine-"

"I'm fine!" The youth spat as he continued to pace the office. His normally calm, smooth facade was utterly deteriorated after the day's events. He began the day with a knife on his throat, watching interrogations with a psycho, and now said psycho was on the loose. To build on his frustrations, he barely knew what was going on. He utterly loathed being in the dark about everything that was happening.

"Do you want some cake?" Matsuda suddenly suggested, as if cake was the solution to all of his problems. Light merely stared at him, seriously contemplating if he should punch him. Unaware of the youth's murderous stare, Matsuda continued when he didn't respond.

"The kitchen is loaded with every flavor of cake you can imagine, it may help calm your nerves-"

"Actually, that might help. Could you? I need to sit for a while."

Light forced the best, non-psychotic smile possible as he lowered into a swivel chair. If he could have two minutes to himself, it would be very beneficial to his sanity.

Matsuda immediately perked up, pleased to have thought of a solution.

"Any particular flavor?"

"Surprise me. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Light-kun. Anything for a friend." Matsuda left the room to retrieve the desert. The student sighed in relief and wandered to glance out the window. The helicopter was flying towards the building alarmingly fast. He briefly wondered if it was all over. Was BB caught and executed?

"Light-kun! Stay away from the windows, its dangerous!" Matsuda instructed urgently and yanked him away from the window. Light rolled his eyes as the young detective progressed to go on another rant about how his safety was utmost importance to this investigation while placing the plate with a slice of chocolate cake on the desk.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._

Light wordlessly thanked whoever was calling the detective. Matsuda snapped his phone open and hastily brought it to his ear. He listened for a moment and quirked an eyebrow before holding the cell phone out towards the youth.

"L's assistant wants to speak with you." He seemed surprised. Light put the phone to his ear.

"Light-kun?"

"Y-yes?" His breathing hitched as he recognized the smooth, baritone voice. It was such a relief to know the man was alive and the youth wanted to hear his voice more.

"BB is likely in that building planning to kill you. Please be alert. If you see him, do not hesitate to shoot him. Do you understand?" Light felt the familiar weight of dread once more. So much for being relieved.

"I do."

"Stay where you are, I will be there in roughly two minutes. Remember, if you see him, shoot him."

"I understand, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

Light strangely didn't want to let the man go. Perhaps it was the terrible notion that he may never hear the man's monotonous voice again. In the silence, Light could hear the helicopter engine and his heart began to pound faster. The pistol shook in his sweaty hand as he parted his lips to speak but only released a puff of air. He glanced to the side to hand the phone back and immediately stiffened at what he saw.

Crimson eyes were behind Matsuda.

"Shit." The word slipped carelessly from his lips and the phone fell from his grasp. BB pinned Matsuda from behind, holding him in a headlock.

"Light-kun!"

"Light-kun! SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!" Matsuda shouted loudly while struggling in the serial killer's clutch. BB rolled his eyes in annoyance and pinched the man's neck for a few seconds. Soon, the detective slumped in his arms, his head falling forward. The psychopath let him crumble carelessly to the floor and began to advance towards Light. Light raised his pistol to shoot and BB instantly kicked it from his grip. The gun fell to the floor, rolling across the hard wood with a low noise. He made no move to grab his pistol, feeling an odd calm roll over him.

His heart was pounding and his hands were shaking all the same, but his mind was unstirred. His awareness was strangely sharp and unwavering. It was an empowering calm and he let his hands fall to his side.

The black of BB's pistol peeked from his jeans. Light briefly wondered why the man wasn't holding the gun. He supposed that BB's goal wasn't to merely kill him, but to savor doing it. To a psychopath, there was no fun in using a gun. BB began to circle him, like a predator stalking its prey.

BB moved close to him and Light made no move to run. He merely studied the man, not granting him the sickening satisfaction of seeing him afraid. He may not be able to control his bodily fight-or-flight responses, but his emotions were his this time.

"Why do you hate L?" He abruptly inquired, causing BB to quirk an eyebrow curiously. The serial killer smiled perceptively.

"Perhaps he is not the one I hate." He suggested, the tips of his pale fingers reaching and beginning to dance over the younger man's throat. Light drew away to avoid any further touching.

He knew where this was going.

"I don't think so. I think you hate him. Your uncanny imitation of him portrays not only your psychological instability and struggle for identity but your deranged means to expressing your jealousy and hatred. Not only that, me." BB's eyes shined as Light expanded smoothly and strode away, turning his back to him.

"What about Light-kun?"

Light coolly scooped up the paper plate with the abandoned cake, seeming bored with the conversation. He lazily fiddled with the fork, while raising his caramel-colored eyes to meet hungry red ones.

"You despise him so much, you want to kill me. Just to get to him. That really is ...pathetic."

The plate was suddenly knocked from his hands and a hand shoved him against the wall. The stitches on his chest throbbed painfully. The hand remained on his chest, resting above his heart. His heart betray his calm exterior as it beat rather rapidly.

"Light-kun is scared." L cooed, his hand curling to clench the material of his shirt. Light tilted his head in interest and couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. His pride would be the end of him.

"Perhaps I'm wrong. . . maybe you love him?"

It was swift, but humiliating as BB drew his hand back and harshly struck Light across the face. The following few moments were a blur of movement as they struggled and tumbled to the floor. BB pinned him to the floor, straddling his chest. Hands wrapped around his throat. Light closed his eyes, not wanting to see those psychotic, cruel red eyes in his last moments.

This was it. The build in aggression and violence that would likely leave Light dead. It was only a matter of time and everything that he had ever known -friends, family, college, music, coffee, L- would cease to exist. He would never fulfill his life as a detective, play another suite on the cello, or enjoy another morning of chess with L. He never even sorted out his feelings for L, but thinking about him now, tears tickled down his face. He began to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen and his mind slowed.

He couldn't recall the last time he cried, but the idea of never seeing the eccentric detective again made him feel...devastated. It was strangely surreal how in that moment of struggling against the killer, Light couldn't stop imagining those obsidian eyes looking at him. He wanted to see him again.

In that very moment, he realized with more sorrow than ever, that he loved L. Truly loved him.

_And he would never be able to tell him._

_He would never be able to see him again._

"Light-kun!"

**BANG.**

The extreme pain and pressure suddenly ceased around his throat.

Light's face felt strangely warm and wet. BB suddenly slumped onto his face, his heavy weight making it even more difficult to breath. He was vaguely aware of the serial killer being yanked off him and he suddenly recognized the frantic need to breathe. He tried to inhale and only provoked a painful coughing fit. He choked and gasped, only accomplishing shallow agonizing breathes. He rolled onto his side to continue to hack and clawed at his throat, desperately trying to will the pain away. He felt the warm tears begin to tickle down his face.

His hands were pulled from his throat and gentle hands moved over the grooves of his neck, inspecting its structure.

"The trachea is intact." The elderly man quietly informed.

Another pair of hands were stroking his back to help him calm down. As his coughing begin to subside, Light opened his eyes to see indecipherable obsidian eyes. L and Watari were kneeling next to him.

BB's limp body was next to him. He was dead.

It was over.

It was finally over.

The student moved to brush the hair from his eyes but he caught sight of blood. To his utter disgust, some of BB's blood was on him. His hands began to shake again.

"Ryu-Ryuzaki. . . ." Light began as he sat up, but the raven was already assisting him to his feet and leading him to a nearby bathroom. After they entered the bathroom, Light stared in shock at his reflection as he realized how much of BB's blood was on him. He tugged his shirt off and turned the facet on full blast. He relentlessly scrubbed his face and hands. The blood immediately swirled down the drain, staining the porcelain. After several minutes, L gently tugged him away from the facet.

"Light-kun was clean several minutes ago and is merely hurting himself now." L softly pressed a fluffy towels to his face and hands. Light merely complied, having no interest in arguing with the man.

"How did Light-kun hurt his arm?" L mused softly, while examining Light's arm. The cut was shallow, but rather large as it stretched across his arm.

"It happened when I fought with BB." He shifted his eyes to the mirror, not particularly wanting to explain how he insanely climbed out onto the ledge.

"Once again, Light-kun is a terrible liar. It is less fresh and appears to be caused by glass." Light remained silent, knowing that telling more lies would be pointless. Perhaps the detective would let it go and permit him a shred of dignity.

L knelt and opened a cabinet, pulling out a first-aid kit. He began pulling out various bags and cutting off a length of gauze. As he readied the materials, he explained how BB tricked him and how the serial killer used the Mello and Matt to his advantage.

"Where is Mello now?"

"We found him tied up at the store that BB ran into. He is unharmed." Light nodded. So much happened in the last few months and he never imagined that Mello and L would be connected. That explained why Mello appeared at the hospital. Perhaps he was there through BB's command to assess if Light was alive.

"I apologize for all this." L suddenly admitted. Light turned his gaze back towards the man in surprise. L rarely apologized. Also, his apology was illogical as none of the events were his fault.

"L, its not your faul-" He began, but L cut him off.

"I shouldn't have let Light-kun become involved. He has nearly died several times."

"You're being irrational, even without knowing you, I could have died-"

Light sharply hissed as a cotton ball with disinfectant grazed his arm.

"Perhaps. It will only take a minute more." The raven's eyes lowered and he began to gently rub ointment over the wound in small circles.

Light wordlessly watched him and the small bathroom become quiet. L didn't have to do this, the wound would likely heal on its own. As the detective began to roll the gauze onto his arm, the youth was mesmerized by how caring he appeared and his heart fluttered oddly in his chest.

Light could remember how he felt as BB strangled him. He was overwhelmed with regret and sadness. He wished he had told L how he felt and could be with the eccentric man once more. As he looked at L, he remembered his words in the shower and he was reminded how he felt for the man.

It was there.

That powerful swell of emotion that Light previously could not identity in their kisses or touches. It was always there and Light previously thought it was simply attraction, but it was something more. It powerful and unrelenting as he merely gazed at man. He timidly reached out, his fingers touching L's black, soft hair. Dark eyes rose to meet his curiously. Light merely stared for a moment, fascinated by how nervous and yet, exhilarated he felt. He didn't want to die with regret and lie to himself any longer. He could tell him now. L deserved to know.

Light leaned forward and brushed their lips together. He nearly gasped as the feeling surged through him at the gentle sensation. L's eyes were wide for a moment and the gauze tumbled from his hands. Light's fingers slid through L's messy hair and he pressed his body against the detective's, wanting to feel that warmth.

L gently kissed back, recognizing the significance of the kiss. His previous decisions and notions about relationships forgotten and all that mattered was the contact between them. He lightly touched Light's cheek with his pale fingers, savoring the kiss with the youth. They moved against one another for a few moments, relishing the contact but having no intention of going farther.

Light drew away, creating mere inches between them. Their breathes fanned against one another and Light's eyes fluttered open, finding L already curiously regarding him. The raven continued to lightly stroke his cheek. Light swallowed nervously, before softly uttering:

"Je t'aime aussi." _I love you too._

The raven's head tilted and his lips curved into a small, half-moon smile. L pulled away and leaned against the door, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"After all this? I must question Light-kun's sanity." He remarked sternly and Light immediately recognized that he was teasing. He met the challenge and advanced on the detective, placing a hand on either side of him. He leaned in until their foreheads touched.

"I must question your sanity if you expect me to be on bottom forever, L." Light replied smoothly and L's eyes gleamed at the challenge.

"If Light-kun is so mentally unstable, perhaps he will require restraints." L's thumb touched his lips in thought, seeming rather pleased with the image provoked. Light chuckled softly, feeling incredibly elated. He closed the gap between their lips once more.

It was all finally over. No one was trying to kill them, at least for the time being, and the possibilities of their future were infinite. They finally let go and pursued what they wanted. Truly wanted.

_This was only the beginning to many more interesting days for both of them. _

_Whether those days were easy or difficult, it didn't matter. They were together._

**The End.**

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this story as much I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe I started this story nearly a year ago and finished it! I'm sorry if you liked BB, but he had to die. I had major problems with this chapter, but I am satisfied with the product.

Thank you so much for reading! Thank you for all the reviews, notes, hits, favs, and alerts. I love you guys! :) Please tell me what you think! I wanna hear your thoughts. Did you guys like the ending?

I shall be writing another story with L and Light. It will be another AU and I hope you guys can check it out when its posted.

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
